Life of a Dragon
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: Shawn, he's not your typical Sophomore. Shawn has a secret to hide. He's half Night Fury. He must try to hide his secret to his best ability. Until he encounters a vague, but familiar island. Toothless x OC
1. Chapter 1

(This story was made by a friend of mine and he has given me permission to publish his story Life of a dragon. I only gave him ideas for the second half (I think) of his story. We do not own any of characters except for our (mainly my friends) OCs

Chapter One "A New Day

Sitting down, I notice something, something different. "You okay Shawn?" Mom says. Hi, my name's Shawn, if you couldn't guess already. This, this is a story about how my life changed, within just a couple of hours. "Yeah, it's kind a hot though, what's the temperature at?" Our house isn't usually very hot, but there can be those days where the heater don't want to listen. "You're kinda hot, Shawn? It's perfect downstairs," My room, previously known by my family as the 'warm attic', is upstairs, as foretold by Mom. "No difference. Just as hot as my room," I say. I feel as if I am breaking out in sweat. "You feel ok, Shawn? Your face is,well, your face looks kinda blue," Blue? I head to the nearest mirror and take a look. "Are you feeling ok?" Mom says. "I only feel hot, not like, ill warm, like, sweating in the hot summer hot," Mom goes for the thermometer. "Oh-" Mom has a scared look. "What?" I ask. "We have to go, now!" Before I am rushed out the door, I look at the thermometer. 359.6°F. I am now officially scared. At the hospital, I'm in a room faster than I can remember being in the lobby. "Oh," the nurse examining me has the same look Mom had back home. "This- This is different," the nurse calls in another nurse and they are puzzled about my special condition.

"Will he be okay?" Mom asks, more scared than I've ever seen her.

"I don't know, he seems healthy mentally, but his temperature is lethally high. I'm surprised he isn't dead," hearing that, the normal color flushes from my face. And by normal, I mean that blue tint, stays and, in fact, strengthens. "Shawn, are you ok?" The nurse asks, genuinely concerned. "Y-yeah. I feel fine. Just a little hot, and extremely scared, but, I feel fine. Well, now that I think about it, I had this weird feeling in my back when I woke up, but it's gone now," I reply, scared out of my wits.

"Is there any explanation to why his face is blue?" Mom asks. "I'm afraid not. Your best bet is to hope it subsides. I don't think Shawn will be going back to school anytime soon," Well, that's one good thing out of, what, like, ten? Fifteen? "If Shawn starts to feel any hotter or different, bring him here right away. And if his- lethal temperature doesn't subside, come back asap," the nurse says. Well, my life sucks now. Heading home I'm starting to feel better. I'm not hot anymore. Back home, I go for a drink of water, but by the time the glass is up to my mouth, the water's gone.

Filling it up again, I'm seeing steam coming off the water. Ok? I let some cold water run and I stick my hand under the cold water. The water hits my hand, but no water is running off my hand back into the sink. "Mom," I yell. "Yes Sha-" Mom stops mid sentence and immediately picks up the phone and dials 9-1-1. I reach for my Kindle Fire HD. It's perfectly fine, probably. My finger goes for the lock button. I see the familiarly annoying ad lockscreen. Hmm, perfectly fine, odd. I search my apps for Skype and look up my friend in my contacts menu. "Hey Carla..." I type. As she replies, I see Carla has somehow changed her username, CarCarla9. "What's up Shawnie?" She replies. "I'm scared..." "Aww... I'm always right here, baby. What's wrong?" In case you can't tell already, me and Carla are dating. "Please don't freak out when I say this, Carla..." Truthfully, I'm scared to tell Carla. "Did you get a tattoo, Shawnie?" "This is serious, Carla, I could die any second. I have an EXTREMELY lethal temperature. Doctors and nurses are saying that I SHOULD BE DEAD! I have a temperature of 359.6°F. I just need a few comforting words... :,( " "O.o oh my gosh..." That's all she said until I typed "I'm sorry for shouting, Carlabay. It's just that I am extremely scared. I was double thinking of whether or not to tell you... I just wanted to say, love you..." "Are you home?" She says. "Uh, yeah. Why? Don't come over! I dunno how it'll affect you!"

After I sent that last message, she went offline after saying "Hang tight Shawnie babe" Ohh no. Crap. I am deathly ill and my girlfriend is coming over. Great. "Ding!" Too late. There's the doorbell. "Hi Carla..." Taking a look at me, she has that speechless look, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Shawn," She says, tearfully. She steps forward to give me a hug and I don't see it coming. As she hugs, her grip tightens in a soft, comforting way. "You're warm," she says. Ok... I am officially scared, even more. I evaporate water to the touch, but Carla isn't getting burnt. "Carla-" I start to say, but I just stop and hug back. Sitting on the couch, mom walks in. "Carla! Hi! How are you not getting possible 3rd degree burns?" Oh boy, Mom... "Huh?" "Carla. What I was going to say before you logged out is that I put my hand under freezing cold water, as soon as it touched my hand, it evaporated," "What?" Carla says, shocked. "Come on, follow me," I say, walking into the kitchen. I'm turning on the cold water and after a minute or so, go to put my hand under the running water. I slowly inch my hand forward to the freezing water. I touch the water, and by natural human reaction, yank my hand out from under the water with a hiss. "What happened, Shawn?" Mom asks. "I dunno. I just- don't know," I said.

"Shawnie, are you messing with me?" Carla says. "No. I wouldn't joke around like this!" As I said that, Mom sticks a thermometer under my tongue and about a few seconds later, the thermometer reads 345°F "It dropped," me and Mom says. "See, I'm not messing with you. I really am deathly hot," "But, how come I didn't feel a dominating heat, but more of an inviting warmth?" I'm stunned. "I- I dunno," "Shawn!" Carla yipes. I look at my hand, and crazy as this day has been, my blue tinted skin is getting a purple hint to it. "Shawnie," Carla says, tearful, going for another hug. This time, she lets go despite my inviting warmth. "You're- Shawn, your skin," I look at my hand and sure enough, my hand is like a midnight purple, alongside the rest of me.


	2. Chapter 2

These next few moments were a blur so I'm going to try to explain them as currently as I can. As I look at my midnight black hands, I feel an aching throughout my entire body. I mean, nothing, nothing was not aching. As if by nature, my body does something not even I predicted, it started running for the hills, literally. I stop running for fear that one of my body parts would pop off. As I'm resting, I hear Mom and Carla in the distance. I feel like I'm about to run until something happens that stops me like Medusa, my back feels like it's on fire. I scream in pain. As I feel something coming off my back, I notice my hands, they're, they're hardening! Turning my skin into something like scales! What is wrong with me! Is this a dream? This is just a dream, this is just a dream. As I am repeating that, the pain in my back sharpens. Okay, it's not a dream. Then as if it were and I just woken up, everything stops hurting. Ahh... relief. But wait, something, something isn't right. I'm lower to the ground than I usually am. _Hello?_ I try to say, but to my surprise, a small growl comes out. _What is wrong with me._ I growl. "Ah!" I hear a scream behind me. Turning around, I see Carla on the hilltop, frozen in fear at something. I'm looking around and see nothing to be scared of. But just then I realize what, or who, she's scared of. Me. I slowly inch my way to her, trying my best, despite me walking on both hands and feet, oddly, trying my best to seem curious.  
>As I inch forward, she inches back. "Stay away from me, you, you THING!" I'm stopped by her words. <em>Carla, what are you talking about?<em> Yet again another growl. I guess she must have saw the look in my eyes, because after I stop, Carla says "Oh, I'm sorry, fella," Oh, I forgot Carla's an animal lover, and I am dating her, but why would she call me a thing? Thinking back to that and the few hours that went by earlier, I feel something different about my body. Wings! I'm making my way up the hill, Carla is making her way down to me. We meet halfway down the hill, she puts her hand out to pet me. She flinches as I move my head into the open palm of her hand. "You're not to scary, now that I am up close," as she pets me, I can't help but let out a light, almost purring like, growl. "I can't help but think I meet you before," I look up at her. I must have had one of my loving looks because she stops petting me, just looking at me. She looks frozen in fear again. Same as earlier, she comes in for another hug. I saw this one coming. She gives me another hug. As she hugs, her grip tightens in a soft, comforting way.

"You're warm," she says, again. "Oh, Shawn," Carla says. "I can't believe it," _Believe what?_ I growl. "I can't believe- wait, did you just growl? You just growled, but I understood you," _Okay, well, this just got a bit more weird_. I growl. "I know how you feel. I mean, I just can't get over the fact that I'm dating a dragon. I am actually dating a dragon, now," Wait, what? Dragon? That's what's been happening to me? I'm a dragon? "Shawn? That you? Where are you, Shawn?" _Mom! Over the hill! _I growl. "What was that?" Mom says. She didn't hear me. "Wait, how come I can hear you but she can't?" Carla says. "Carla? That you?" "Yeah, I'm over the hills, with Shawn! But be careful," "Why? Did something worse happen to Shawn?" "I guess it could go both ways," Both ways? This could go both ways? "Carla! Get away from that thing! It could hurt you!" Mom is over top the hill. "It's okay, I don't think he'd hurt me," _Oh, thanks Mom. That hurt._ I let out a deep growl. "Shawn?" Mom looks shocked. _It's okay, Mom. Carla's right, I wouldn't hurt her on purpose_. I growl. "Shawn, do you know how this happened?" I shake my head no. "Okay then," _Carla, tell Mom that I'll be back, can you do that for me?_ I growl. "I heard you, Shawn," Mom says. "Just be back soon,"


	3. Chapter 3

Heading up the hill, away from civilization, I look back down the hill at Mom and Carla. _Goodbye!_ I roar. Running through the field, I think to myself, I can't believe this. I'm a dragon! This has to be a dream. Ah! Oww, stupid tree. Ok, that hurt, so this isn't a dream. Running up another hill, I feel for my newly grown wings and tail, and, not thinking, I jump up off the hill top, and take airborne. Wow! I'm- I'm flying! _This is amazing!_ I roar. That probably wasn't the brightest thing to do near a populated area. Feeling the wind flowing around my wings feels nice. Ever since planes were thought of, people have tried to fly. I bet no one has flown like I am now. Like I said before, this is amazing! My home town, I've never seen from a bird's eye view of it before. Well, guess Carla was right, this does have it's ups and downs. Auh man! Wait, earlier, my roar sounded familiar, like I heard it before. Roaring, I think back to any type of roar I heard as far as I can remember. No. This just got a whole lot more amazing, if I am what I think I am. Returning back to the hills, I am actually not that shocked to find Carla still there, waiting for me. "How was it?" Carla asks. _Amazing! _I roar. "Well, I'm happy for you. So, now since you're a dragon, mind giving me a flight sometime?" _Sure! You'll love it!_ I growl.

"I hope so," Carla says with a smile. _Hey, Carla, you wouldn't happen to have like a mirror on you, world you?_ I growl. "Um, yeah, a small one though. Why?" _Just so I can look at myself_. I growl. Auh man, this day just got a bit cooler. I'm a Night Fury! Amazing! _Let's get back to my house. Good thing I live by the hillside on the outskirts of town._ I growl. Carla reaches for my neck. In still kept human reaction, I pull back, growling with newly adept dragon reactions. Right after, I stop growling and let her on my back. "Well, this day has been, different. My boyfriend turning into a dragon and all," Carla says. _I know. You seen that new movie, How To Train Your Dragon Two, Carla?_ I growl. "Yeah, why- No. You're a-" Carla starts to say. _Yup, coincidentally the only dragon of it's kind in that movie, now in reality, a Night Fury_. I growl with enthusiasm. What? I can still be human even as a dragon. Reaching my house, I see an unfamiliar car pulled into our driveway. "Stay here, Shawn," Carla says. _No problemo. I don't want people seeing a dragon and freaking out_. I growl. Man, it's been a while and that vehicle still hasn't left.

As I said that, I hear talking somewhere off to my left and to the back. And, of course, I turn to take a look. Auh crap. People saw me. Everyone is going to be Freaking out. Great. The last thing I need. "Cool! A dragon robot! My friends will never believe that Shawn built a dragon robot in his backyard!" Hmph, kids- wait. Did he just say that I built a dragon robot? Oh right. I'm a Night Fury. Almost forgot. Ha! "Hah! Such ameture work. As expected of Shawn," another kid says. _Ouch. That hurt, kid, that really hurt_. I growl. "Well, that's cool that he got it to have sound playback," the kid says. _Well, if you two are going to think I'm an anamatronic, go ahead, believe all you want._ I growl. "Well, if that wasn't timing. It's as if he rigged it to-" the kid starts to say. _Actually talk to you? Yes, I guess you could say that_. I growl. "Okay, it's what I was thinking. He rigged it to respond to voice and actually talk back. Hah, that's cool," _Well, believe what you want, kid, this is as real as you'll be believing it_. I growl. He slowly starts making his way up to me. Once he's near, he reached his hand out to touch me. In reaction, I pull back, growling. "Hmm, must have close range heat sensors for whenever someone gets too close as a security measure to keep it from being harmed," _Wow, you really know your technology, kid_. I growl. "Well, goodbye dragon robot!" The kid says. _Goodbye smart and yet dumb kid! _I growl. "Man, Shawn must have put quite a bit

Of work into that. I'm kinda surprised," the kid says, walking away. _That's it, walk away. You never saw me._ I growl. "Who ya taking to?" Carla says. _Gah! For the love of- Why must you always scare me?_ I growl. "It's fun. But least I keep it small and light," Carla says, petting me. I can tell this is going to have it's ups, and downs. "Come on in, he's gone. So how long do you think this will last? If, it wears off," Carla says. _I dunno_. I growl. _Ah! _I roar. "Shawn! What's wrong?" Carla says, worrilly. _I dunno. I'm going to go in my room to lie down_. I growl after the pain subsides. "Oh, okay. I'm going to go home. Message me on Skype if you want. Bye Shawnie," Carla says. Well, wonder how this will look. A dragon in a bed. Haha!


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up, I feel different, yet again. Looking at my hand, I see skin! Looking down, I'm seeing my normal, human flesh! "I'm back!" I say, surprised. But, then I feel it. "Eh, Nevermind. Most of me is normal," I say "Shawn! You're okay!" Mom says. "Uh, not entirely," I say. "What do you mean? You can talk again!" Mom's coming upstairs. "Let me get some shorts on, first," I say. "Okay, I've got shorts on, but still be kinda weary," I say. "Oh. I see why you said to be weary," Mom says. I've still got my wings and tail. "What are we going to do about school? And hiding your- um, Night Fury side," Mom says. "I'll wear a shirt over my wings and tuck my tail in my pant leg," I say, trying to stay positive. "Okay, like to see how that works. I'm going into town, you want anything?" Mom asks. "Nah," I say. I can tell now that my life won't be normal ever again. "Hey, Carlabay! I'm back (almost)" I send Carla. "Carlabay98: What do you mean 'almost'?" What's with Carla and changing her Skype name. Gosh. "SkidthedudeMC: Well, I've still got my wings and tail..." I type. "What? Soo... I guess you're not going to be normal ever again?" "Exactly what I said. I'll be at school tomorrow and see how well I can hide my- erm... 'new side'." I just hope tomorrow goes well. "Well, goodnight. See ya tomorrow!"

We both log off. I hear the door shut downstairs. Mom's home! Time to see if this idea of mine works. "So, Mom, how well do you think I hid them?" I say. "Oh, well, pretty good, actually. I hardly see them. Well, your wings. But who looks at feet, right?" "Guess your right, Mom. But, nothing's perfect! Goodnight Mom," I say, heading back upstairs. "Shawn, so you're going to school tomorrow?" Mom asks. "Yeah, I just hope it don't happen again," "okay. Night Shawn," Tomorrow. Time to see if my new side I've hidden good enough. Alright, so far so good, I think to myself as I'm on the bus. Halfway through the day, it's time for lunch. No one has noticed yet, it's working. That's when it happens. A code red drill. Great, I think to myself. "So, anyone notice yet?" Carla asks. It's the end of the day and no one has noticed. Good. "Am I still here?" I say. "Yup. Good job on hiding them," "thanks, Carla," "soooo, what we lovebirds talking about here?" Oh great. It's him. Allan, or as me and Carla nicknamed him, Snotlout. Bet you can guess why. "Oh great. Hi, Snotlout. We're just talking about that new How To Train Your Dragon Two movie. I'm going to watch it Thursday, you know," "Cool, soooo, what about it are we talking about?" Gosh, Snotlout, "You must ask about everything?"

"If you must know, we're just talking about Toothless, the Night Fury," I say. "Oh, well, if dragons were real, I'd like to have Hookfang. He's cool," Yup, another reason why we nicknamed him Snotlout. That's when it happens. I feel an aching throughout my entire body, again. Oh crap. "Oh no. Shawn, again?" "What do you mean, again?" Snotlout asks. I can just nod yes. "You need to go see the nurse, Shawn?" My teacher asks. Another nod. "Go," I reach for Carla's hand, indicating for her to come with me. "Okay, I'll come," out of the school, and out of sight, the transformation happens again, but, less painful that before. As my body expands to accommodate my small size compared to a Night Fury's size, my clothes start ripping off my body and, faster than before, I'm a dragon again. "Wow. That- was actually pretty cool," I give a small smile, humming with a happiness. 'Here's your ride,' I growl as the bell rings. With Carla on, I can feel she's nervous. What with me slowly tensing my muscles and all, I jump to the roof as Carla lets out a small whoop. "Okay, I'm ready now," Carla says, shaken. 'Okay, here we go, for real,' I growl. This probably won't be too smart but, oh well. Figure it'll be a sight for the school. As I rear up into the sky, Carla shouts with joy, and I roar of the same.

Down below, I see and hear amazement and fear, and a cell phone. This is going public, and quickly. After I silently dive into Carla's back yard, she gets off my back and gives me a kiss. "Goodnight, Shawn," Carla says. 'What's it like to kiss a dragon's scaly skin? And goodnight Carla. See ya tomorrow,' I growl. Flying home, I realize who had their phone out. Snotlout. Well, guess it isn't going public as quick as I thought. Diving down in my backyard, I try something. Human, I keep thinking to myself, and, sure enough, I'm back to my old, but new, self again. Wrapping my wings around my body as a coat. As I head inside, my mom's sitting in front of the tv, waiting for me. Uh oh. "Why are you late, Shawn? And what happened to your clothes? No- don't tell me. It happened," Mom says. "Yeah. It happened at the end of the day, luckily," "did anyone see you?" As Mom says that, the tv announces their new report come in. "Breaking news. Are dragons real? Students at Lawler High have reports of a dragon, flying away from their school. We interviewed some of these students for further info. Here's what we got," ah crap. "You let almost the entire school see you?" Mom sounds mad. But, luckily, the tv goes on about my sighting.

"Alright,Allan, we are here asking you what you saw after school let out for that day. 'Okay. I'm not entirely sure what I saw,'" Oh thank goodness, Snotlout. "'But what I think I saw was a Night Fury flying away from our school. It was awesome!' And that's all we have on this story. Remember, if you know more about this story, we encourage you to contact us. That's all we have so goodnight Lakesshore, this was Lucas Kawlther saying Goodbye," the tv then goes back to Mom's Little House On The Prairie. "Well, least no one is sure about what they saw," Mom says. I have a feeling that that wasn't the last Lawler is going to see of me. "Goodnight, Shawn," Mom says. "Mom! Guess what though. I think I learned to control it!" "Really? Are you sure?" Mom doubts. "Yeah! Watch!" I say. Clearing the living room, I keep thinking to myself, dragon. And next thing I know, I'm a Night Fury. "Wow. So you have," Mom says. 'Yeah, I'm pretty tired. Goodnight Mom,' I growl. Crawling up my stairs, I just curl up on my floor. 'I've always wondered what it's like sleeping like a dragon,' I growl to myself. These next few days pass with talk about me, well, the dragon, and wonder if it'll show it's self again. And with routine flights around the woods. Then Thursday comes.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="normal" Code red. For real. An armed person somehow gets into the school. Luckily, no one is shot. The police come and arrest the armed person. How lazy are our office people. Surely too lazy to notice a guy with an M60 light machine gun just waltz in through the front doors. Did I mention that I don't feel very safe here sometimes? Anyway, the rest of the day happens shaken. With an assembly in our gym at the end of the day, everyone is still shaken from the bullets fired earlier today. "Alright, settle down, settle down. I know we all are still shaken by what happened earlier today. But can we please stick through this assembly?" Our principal says. Later on into the assembly, I'm heading down the bleachers, to the locker room until some more armed people, armed with less powerful M4A1 and XM8 assault rifles barge into the gym. As I hear the terrified screams of my fellow classmates, I'm stuck in the locker room until I hear this. "Alright! I am going to put this nice and simple," one man says. "What- what do you want?" Our principal says. "Oh, it's not what, it's who, I want," the same man says. "Alright, I know he's still here, so hand him over," who does he want? "Hand him over. Hand over that dragon and no one gets hurt. But him," oh crap. Someone knows about me, for sure. But how? Hearing gasps, I did the one thing I could do. Growling in anger, I flew to hide myself under the protection of all the chaos. 'It's ok, Carla. Don't worry and just hide,' I growl to her. 'Don't talk to me either. Just hide. If you can hear me, just hide,' I silently growl. I see a look of fear and recognition on Carla's face. 'Okay, I'll hide. If this crazy idea works, you'll hear me then. I think I found out a way of communicating. Takes focus but, it's a way,' Carla says, I think. How'd she do that? Oh well, my main concern is that she be safe and I take care of these guys before some one gets hurt. Badly. 'Don't run until I say to, okay?' I growl. 'Okay,' She tells me. "Okay, so someone going to confess where he is? Or am I going to have to do some, intense motivation?" The guy with an XM8 assault rifle says, pointing his barrel upwards, pointing straight at me.I silently move out of the way of the bullets in case he does fire. "If somebody don't speak up by the time I count to five, somebody here will pay," he threatens. He's pointing his rifle at an innocent tenth grader. I follow the barrel to the student. Oh no. The gunman is aiming at my friend, Snotlout. "One...Two...Three...Four-" the man counts. After he says three, I growl to Carla 'now! Go hide!' Before he can say five, I roar as loud as I can, then move out of sight./p  
>p class="normal" p  
>p class="normal" p  
>p class="normal" Man, it's a good thing our school's ceiling is dark. "Ah, the mighty dragon shows himself," the man says. I'm hidden behind the curtains of the stage, so no one can see me. Looking through a gap in the curtains, I see the look on the school's faces. Terrified. "Sir. Did that roar sound familiar to you?" A smaller man says. "You're right. You're absolutely right," the apparent leader says. That sounded like a...uh...like a...um, anyone remember what it was called? That dragon. Anyone?" The leader says. "That sounded like the unmistakable roar of a movie-famous dragon. The one of a kind, Night Fury," someone says. That voice sounded familiar. Snotlout. "Ah yes, that's- wait. Did you say, Night Fury? As in How To Train Your Dragon's main dragon, Toothless?" The main man says, walking to Snotlout. "May I ask what's your name, son?" The man asks, lowering his rifle. "Uh- My- My name's Allan. But my friends call me Snotlout," Snotlout says. "Ah yes. Very fitting nickname for someone who sounds like they watched that movie. A lot," the leader says. "Thank you, sir," Snotlout says. "Come out come out wherever you are, dragon. You unholy offspring of lightning and death themselves," he shouts.p  
>p class="normal" I can hear a click. The safety. Making sure he's turned away. I do the dumbest thing I've ever done since flying away from the school, I jump out from behind the curtains. "Night Fury!" Snotlout shouts. Roaring and growling, me and the main man circle each other. Not surprisingly, the school has remained sitting in the bleachers. I know I would if there were six armed men and a dragon in the gym. "Ah, so you are real, beast!" The man with the XM8 says, him still circling with me. All I can do is growl in anger. "Block the exits, now! I don't want this Night Fury leaving," the man says. I feel insulted by the way he said 'Night Fury'. I'm growling still, and I prepare myself to jump when he raises his gun to my level. "You know what? I'll rid my rifle and you don't shoot me with one of your fireballs, and we'll go at this like men, well, man versus dragon. How 'bout it?" He throws down his rifle. I nod, growling with rage, still. Circling, he says, "Your move, dragon," I know he'll be prepared for my attack. Then I notice something. He's not actually circling me, more like, we're going left and right, he's in front of his rifle. You dirty cheater, I think to myself. As I fake forward, he lunges to his rifle and I get what feels like a plasma blast in my throat with that oh so familiar screech of the Night Fury.p  
>p class="normal" p  
>p class="normal" p  
>p class="normal" "Don't fire and I won't" the man says, holding Snotlout by his shirt collar. I have no choice. I basically swallow the plasma blast and, I don't fire. "Smart dragon. Now, come with me and I'll let people live," the man says with a smirk. I don't have much choice until I remember something. The pool! I motion the man to follow me as I walk down the halls to the school's pool, and to my surprise, they follow! As I hold the door for them, the leader in last, he says, "awww, the dragon's being nice before his death," the word death makes me shiver. Odd thing, that is. A dragon shivering? Ha. As I motion them to stay where they are, I walk to the other side of the pool, where the door is. As I silently ready a plasma blast, the man says, "say goodbye, dragon," as he flicks the safety as quietly as he can, I still hear it, I plasma blast the pool water, the entire room fills with steam, the men empty their magazines in my direction, missing every shot. I'm already out the door and have it plasma blasted shut, I run for the gym and motion everyone outside. 'Stay put wherever you are, Carla,' I growl for her. "Thank you, Night Fury," Snotlout says. He and some other people prop the doors open, one kid taking my place so I can secure the halls and protect their escape.p  
>p class="normal" p 


	6. Chapter 6

Police are waiting outside and have already apprehended the assaulters from the pool room. "Alright, dragon. Come out with your- um- wings down and we'll take it easy on you," the police say. "No!" One brave freshman girl says. "He saved us. Don't take him in just because he's unnatural," she continues. I'm making my way outside with Carla as I hear this. "He, this magnificent creature, should be free," she says, walking up to me. I hold my head up with a feeling of pride. "Just because it's a dragon," Carla says. "Sorry, babe," she whispers. I give a hum that says, 'It's okay. I know that you're going to say,' "just because it's a dragon," Carla continues, talking to that brave little soul, "doesn't mean it's a boy," "oh, so it's a girl?" The freshman asks. "No, he still is a boy, just what if he was a girl? And he felt offended because you called him a guy. Assuming he was a girl, which he's not," Carla says. Oh Carla, must you put logic into this? "Let him free," people start chanting, and pretty soon, all the townspeople there chant. 'This. All this for me,' I growl. "Okay, he can be free. From now on, Lakesshore is home of the Night Fury," the police say. "Say, Carla," someone says. It's a senior. "You sure seem to have a bond with this dragon. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yeah, Carla," Snotlout says. "You stay out of this, Snotlout," Carla says. "Oh, so she really does call you Snotlout. Interesting," the senior says. "And Shawn. wait, where is Shawn?" Snotlout says. "Oh. Uh-" Carla's trying to improvise. 'He ran off from the locker room when the attack started,' I growl to Carla. "He ran off from in the locker room when the attack happened. I saw him go in, but never come back out," Carla's nervous, I can feel it through her hand. "Oh. Hah, that coward," the senior says. I hold back a growl. "Says the one crying," Carla says. This may get ugly unless it's stopped. I pull Carla away and she gets the hint. "Yeah, that's right. Go with your little pet dragon," the senior says. Ouch. Just the way he said 'pet dragon' makes me turn and start growling. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your little dragon feelings?" He teases in a baby talk voice. 'That's it. You've crossed the line,' I growl. I shot a small plasma blast near his feet and that's enough to get him to jump. I snort in a way that says 'have a nice day'. "You know, you didn't have to do that," Carla says, on the flight to her house. 'I know, it's just that he deserved it,' I lightly growl to her. "I guess you were just tense after what happened to you," Carla says, just as we touch down in her backyard. "Well, Goodnight. See ya tomorrow," Carla says.

'Hold on,' I growl. I perk my ears up. Using a dragon's keen senses, I listen for any noises. 'Okay,' I growl. "What was that about?" Carla asks. 'Just to make sure no one sees you kissing a dragon,' I growl, lifting my head up. "Okay, whatever," she laughs and kisses my, well, what she thought would be my cheek. 'Goodnight Carla. See you tomorrow?' I hum. "Sure," she laughs. 'Good, I have something for us,' I growl. Flying home, I realize something. That was the closest to my first kiss I've ever come. Because she kissed the corner of my mouth. Landing in our backyard, I walk in our house, Mom looks mad. "What were you thinking?" She yells. "I was protecting those high schoolers and the rest of the staff," I say. "You could have died, Shawn," Mom says. "I was fine. I had it under control. Goodnight Mom. Love you," I say, walking upstairs. "Hi, Carla :)" I type into Skype "Hi baby. Man, today was, different." She responds. "Well, not 'different' but, well..." I send. "Yeah, it was different" I type. "So now what? Everyone knows about you" Carla types. "That's where you're wrong, my dear. They know that a Night Fury is real. They don't know about the truth behind him" I type. "What you doing?" Someone says behind me.

"Ah! Grr- Snotlout!" I shout quickly powering my computer screens off. I'm trying my best to hide my wings and tail. "You don't have to hide them, Shawn," Snotlout says. "Wha- What are you talking about, Snotlout?" I say, faking my confusion. "Your wings and tail. I know what you are. I just want to say, thank you for saving us at the school," Snotlout says. What?! How does Snotlout know about it? "How-" I start to say. "I was walking by your house and I saw you land and that's when I knew." Snotlout says. "Ahh! I knew I should've circled around and made sure there was no one near," I grumble to myself. "Don't worry. I won't tell. So, how long has Carla known about it?" Snotlout asks. "Oh, since it first happened. My first change. About, a week and a half ago," I say, turning around, turning the computer screens back on, revealing a layout blueprint for something and Skype, each on two separate screens. "Oh, well, that's good" Carla said. "Whatcha working on here?" Snotlout asks. "Oh, nothing," I say, minimizing the window. "Yeah." I reply. "So, Snotlout. Could you hear me when the people attacked?" I ask. "Yeah. I heard you talking to Carla. You two dating?" Snotlout says. "Is that an important question right now?" I say.

"So, earlier, you said you have something for us?" Carla types. "Yeah. Well, more for you. Oh, and, Snotlout found out" I reply. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Snotlout?" I say. "Oh, crap!" He leaves the next second. "How did he find out?" Carla types. "He saw me land sometime ago" I reply. "Well, it's getting late. Goodnight Carlabay. Cya tomorrow" I type. We both log off after she replies "can't wait for your secret ;) " 'Man. Today was quite a long and exciting day. Can't imagine what tomorrow will hold in store for the Night Fury,' I growl, curling up as I lay on the floor. I've discovered something, sleeping as a dragon is actually more comfortable than in my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up, I can tell that today will hold some surprises. "How's my little dragon doing today?" Mom teases. _To tired to be myself_. I growl, half asleep. Wonder how that sounds. _That leather place still open, Mom?_ I growl. "Yeah, why?" _BRB_. going up the stairs, I turn on the computer and try my best to print the blueprints I made these last couple days. Heading downstairs, Mom asks, "whatcha got?" I show the blueprints to Mom. "Uh, a saddle?" Mom seems confused. _For comfort for my rider_. I growl, trying my best to stick the blueprints back over my neck. "Ah, your little girlfriend," Mom teases, helping me out. _Thanks. And, yeah. Guess you could say that_. I growl, heading out the door. _Bye. Love you Mom._ I growl, leaving. As I am shutting the door, I hear "love you, Shawn. Be safe," well, guess it's safe to go around public as a dragon now. Flying overhead, I hear occasional look's and aah's. Landing in front of the leather shop, the clerk looks scared, but remains calm. "How may I help you- erm- sir?" I put the blueprints on the desk and the clerk opens the roll and calls for the leather worker, "uhh, Jacob! Come have a look at this," "what- Woah," the crafter says, amazed that the dragon in his lobby. People are looking as they pass by the doors and windows.

"You want me to make this?" The crafter asks. I grab a pen and write on a piece of paper,'no major mistakes, please'. "Ahh, I see now. The famous dragon has a rider?" He seems amused. I nod yes. "Well, you're pretty smart for an animal," I snort in a way that says, you have no idea. "So, where is this lucky rider?" The crafter asks, inviting me into his workshop. I'm carrying a clipboard so I can communicate. 'Out of town' I write. "Ah," he says, starting to cut the leather. 'Can I also get a case? I want this to be a surprise for her' I pen down. "Oh, so she don't know about this? Hah, the dragon is smarter than the rider," he jokes. I shake my head in a way that says, eh- yeah. "Finished with the saddle," he says, dusting it off. 'Eh, Nevermind about the case, just strap it on me, as shown in my blueprints' I write. "Okay, whatever for a dragon. Oh, by the way, free of charge. For this one time. Can't help but feel like we've met before," he says. _Yeah, like, in Jr High school, Jacob_. I growl. "Eh, wish you could talk so I could understand what you said," Jacob says. It's still kinda funny that Jacob, the kid who barely passed High School, kept the leathery going strong. "Well, goodbye, Night Fury," Jacob says. Flying over the hills, I see some hikers on the tree line.

"There he is," I hear, before something entangles my wings and legs. "Ha! Gotcha, beast," a coarse voice says. My tail hurts badly. So what, am I now like toothless? Only half a tail? "What? A saddle?" I plasma blast out of there. As I run into the city. I look back. Good, still have my full tail. "What is that?" Carla asks, walking out her back door. _A saddle. Figured you'd want comfort while riding._ I growl. "So this is your surprise?" Carla asks, feeling the smooth leather. I lower down to let Carla on. "It's okay. Let's see how it does in flight. Be right back," Carla says. Oww. My tail hurts badly. I bring my tail up for a closer look and notice something I wish I hadn't. My tail is broken. I must have landed on it just right when I was taken out of the sky. _Bad news, Carla_. I growl. "What? Did something happen?" Carla drops the helmet and runs over to me. _I- Ah! I broke my tail_. I growl in pain. "Oh no," Carla says, taking a look at my tail. "We should have this looked at," _what? Go into the doctors and reveal my secret?_ I growl. "No. The Vet. You can stay a dragon and get it in an animal splint," Carla says, grabbing her helmet. Walking through town, Carla has her face hidden while gently stroking my tail, keeping me calm and from thinking about the pain. As I walk through town, we hear

People talking about me and talking about who's my rider stroking my tail. "Stay here," Carla says, going to request that she have a splint made for me. "A splint, huh? You came to the right place for a splint. Now, where's your pet?" The clerk asks. "Oh, he's not my pet, he's more than that. He's a friend," Carla motions me in. "Ah!" The clerk screams. "Get him out of here," "but, sir, his tail is broken," Carla says, showing my broken tail. "Oh, what a shame. It'll heal, now get him out!" The clerk says. Wait a minute, I recognize that voice. He's one of the men who shot me down from the sky! I immediately start growling at him. "Bud, what's wrong with you? Calm down," Carla's trying to calm me. _He's the one who broke my tail!_ I continue growing. "May I see the manager?" Carla says, holding me back. "No, no you may not!" He says, pulling out a knife. "What in the name of Notch of going on here?" A man says. Just hearing that phrase calms me down. Another minecraft player, in this town! "Oh- the dragon. What's he doing here?" He says, bending down slowly, extending his hand to me, Palm upwards. I sniff his hand and let him pet me. "What are you doing, sir? That- that, Thing- is a dangerous creature! You have no clue what it could do to you!"

The clerk ferociously screams. I quickly growl at him, letting the manager pet me. "He probably doesn't like how you talked to him- it's a him, right?" The manager, John, as it says on his nametag, says. I nod yes. "Okay, I don't want to offend this lovely creature," I think I like this John guy. "So, Carla, how'd you befriend him?" John asks. _You know this nice man?_ I growl to Carla. "Yes, bud. He's my friend," Carla says. "Wow. You can understand him?" John asks. "Yup. And he obviously can understand us," Carla says. I hum in un found delight as he pulls a Hiccup. Scratching under my chin. I can't help but let my tongue roll out of my mouth. "Ah, you like that?" John says, as he, 'hits the spot', under my jaw bone, dropping me like a ragdoll. I'm lying in a room, eased, as Carla helps John put a splint on my tail. "Thank you," Carla says. I bow my head in a respectful 'thank you'. "Well, he sure knows respect. see ya some other time, Carla," John says, as we're leaving. "Bye," Carla says as I growl it. "Hope to see you some other time, Night Fury," John laughs. "You like him?" Carla asks. _Yeah, he's alright. Can see why you two are friends_. I hum, still calmed from John's care for an unknown possible threat. _We are going to see him again, right?_ I ask. "Sure, night," Carla kisses me bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Lying in front of the tv, examining my new splint I got earlier today, the news cuts into a commercial, "breaking news. The Lakesshore police department received a threatening call earlier today. The voice was clearly disguised to keep the caller from being known. This is what was said," the news team say, I notice mom has walked into the front room from her computer, listening in on the news flash. "'Okay, I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention, rider,'" _Oh no. This person knows that I have a rider. _I growl. "That's not good," Mom says. "'If this rider isn't with her dragon, both in heavy restraints, at the WoodLine Lake by high noon Tuesday, prepare for heavy consequences,' That's all that was said. In hearing this, it would be heavily advised that anyone who sees this dragon, bring him to authorities right away. That's all for now," the tv goes back to the commercial I wasn't paying attention to. "What are you going to do now, Shawn?" Carla asks, in the front doorway. _I dunno. That voice sounded familiar, not in tone, but in threat, and how he spoke_. I growl. "The cashier!" Carla says as I growl it. "Excuse me?" Mom says. "The cashier at my friend's veterinary shop, he was one of the men who broke Shawn's tail," Carla explains, showing the splint.

Should we go? I growl. _Wonder what he means by 'heavy consequences'_. I growl. "Dunno," Mom says. _Be back down_. I growl. "Okay," Mom says. "Should we go Tuesday, Ma'am?" I hear the whole conversation. "I dunno, could be dangerous," Mom says. "Mom, they're facing a dragon, they have no idea what to expect," I say, walking down the stairs, wings and tail torn through an old shirt and pair of shorts. "Yeah, from a sophomore dragon with a broken tail," Mom says. "Don't worry, ma'am, we'll be fine. My dad's a retired FBI man. He's got all we need," Carla says. "Yeah. Trust her, I've seen some of the stuff he just gets rid of," I say. "Whatever," Mom says, going back to her online shopping. "Your mom not care about what you do?" Carla says. "Eh, I've changed. I can take care of myself," I say. Walking up to Carla's house, I stay behind, not knowing how her dad will react. "Hi, dad," Carla says. "Oh, hi baby girl," Her dad says. "Hey. Is it okay if I use some of your old, worn-down restraints?" Carla says, nervous. "Aww, does my Carla baby want to be in the force like her dad?" He doesn't seem that bad. "Dad. Not now. My friend is here," Carla's embarrassed now. "Oh. Well, come on out, sir. My play's worse than my bite," he's a jokster, I can tell it. Crawling out of the darkness, I can see his face, scared.

"That- that's your friend?" He says, trying to stay calm. "It's okay dad. He wouldn't hurt you unless he had to," Carla says. "Go ahead and pet him," Carla says. I'm inching forwards as he stretches his hand out. He flinches as I move my head into his palm. "He's not to bad," Carla's dad says. _What's your name?_ I growl. "He's asking what your name is," Carla says. "You can understand him?" Carla's dad asks. "Yeah, there are others that can, to. Just two others, though," Carla says. "Well, anyway. My name's Dean," Dean says. I lift my front right foot as I would when going for a handshake. "Oh, he's a smart fella," Dean says, understanding what I was trying to go for. "Whose it's rider? Whoever he is, him and his dragon are wanted by some people," Dean says, examining my saddle. "Yeah, about that, dad. I'm his rider," Carla says, putting on her helmet. "What?" Dean says, not believing her. I nod my head, indicating she's not lying. "What could you have done to get this group of people against you?" Dean says, scared. "We were going to go in your old restraints, then take care of these people. Don't worry, we're not going to kill them," Carla says. "What happened here?" Dean says, examining the splint.

"Those people brung him down with like nets or something," Carla says. _ow!_ Igrowl, pulling my tail away. "Oh, I'm sorry," Dean says. "Yeah, you can use them," "yay! Thank you, Dad!" Carla says, giving her dad a quick hug. Seeing Carla and her dad make me feel kinda, well, kinda sad. My dad, he was in the military but- but he was KIA (killed in action). "Okay. We're good to go on restraints," Carla says, leaning close to me, trying to stay hidden. "Good. You listened and brought them to me," the cashier says. "Good," I notice something hidden underneath a cloth. "You're hiding something. Both of you are," I'm holding back a growl. "So who are you? Both of you?" Carla doesn't say a thing. "Okay. I'll start with the rider," he says, pulling out a military knife. "Okay. So, rider. Time to find out who you are," he says, slowly walking up to us. Using his knife, he flips up Carla's visor. The restraints aren't failing on me. This is off. Way off. "Ah, Mrs Carla Lason. So, lemme guess who your 'friend' is. Hmm?" The cashier is just teasing us now. "I'm going to say that he's," he pauses," Shawn Johl? Was I right?" He teases, seeing the looks on our faces. The mouth restraints gone. Roaring in rage, I ready a plasma blast as the men uncover a heavy gatling gun. Firing in the general direction, I missed.

"Ha, you missed. But we won't," they're loading the gun. I try to roll but I can't. I can't move. "Bye bye, Shawn," the cashier says, preparing the gun for firing. The last thing I see is the flash from the rotating barrels while hearing Carla scream, "Shawn!" Then, darkness. But still, "Shawn," what? Who said that? "Shawn," What? Am I dead? "Shawn!" I come to when I get drenched and notice scorched earth below me. "You okay, Shawn?" Carla asks. _Yeah, I'm fine._ I growl. "What happened?" I_ had a dream about the threat._ I growl. "What threat?" Carla says, confused. _The threat, called into the police. You were there by me when that news report came on_. I growl. "I think you were just dreaming the entire thing," Carla says, petting me. _Maybe I was_. I growl. In the trees, hidden by the night, I put on some clothes while Carla packs up the tents we brought. "Well, goodnight, Carla," I say. "Night, Shawn," Carla says. Before I have the chance to walk away, Carla pulls me close to her, kissing me. I'm almost to stunned to move. She walks into her house waving goodbye. I wave, almost dropping the saddle. Walking in my house, all I can do is lie down on my bed and think about what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up, I feel as if I've only slept for seconds. Walking downstairs, I'm surprised to see Snotlout, Carla, and a few of my other friends downstairs. They're not paying attention to the staircase. Good, because my wings and tail are showing. Running back upstairs, I hear Jeremy, a friend of mine, call up to my room, "you up finally, Shawn?" "Yeah, don't come up, though," I call down, through the shut door. "Why?" Snotlout's being stupid. As usual. "Why? I'm not dressed fully, yet, idiot!" I shout, struggling to get my wings and tail decently hid. Coming downstairs wrapped in a blanket, I ask, "why is everyone here?" I feel like I'm about to feel really dumb. "It's your birthday. Hah, and I'm getting called the idiot," Snotlout says. "He just woke up, Snotlout," Carla says, "he probably forgot," "Thanks, Carla. Yeah, I forgot," I say. "Morning, Shawn, by the way," Carla says as she gives me a hug. I start to blush as I remember what happened last night. "So it is true. You two are dating," Jeremy says. "Yeah. It's no big secret," I say. "You got your ticket?" Snotlout asks, holding up a ticket. "Ticket?" I say, confused. "Yeah. Don't you bother looking down when walking out your room?" Snotlout says. "No?" Walking up the stairs, I see a slip of paper. Picking it up, I see it's a ticket to Cedar Point.

"What? Cedar Point?" I say, looking at the ticket. "Yeah. Think of it as a present from all of us," I hear. I look in the direction of where the voice came and I see my uncle and aunt on a computer screen. "Sorry we couldn't make it there, Shawn. But you'll make it up here, at least" my uncle says. "Jordan! Cole!" I say in excitement, going to sit in front of the computer screen. "Yeah, we're glad to see you too, Shawn," Cole says. "Me, your uncle, your mom, and your friends bought tickets for all of us to go to Cedar Point today," Jordan says. Today? But today's- wait, that was just a dream. "So how's it feel living, knowing there's a dragon in your town?" My cousin says, popping in behind my uncle and aunt. "Oh, hey, Cake!" I say. "Will you please stop calling me 'Cake'?" I call my cousin, Peter, Cake, because his chocolate brown hair was covered in confetti when I first met him, so, not knowing his name, I called him Cake. "Why? It's easier remembering you as 'Cake'. Ah, lighten up, Peter. It's my birthday," I joke. "Whatever. Hey, can't wait till you come up here so I can beat you at a Build-off. I'm hosting, though," Peter says. "No, I'll host it. It's my birthday, after all," I say. I can still remember when I introduced Peter to Minecraft. He loved it right away. Started building, I dunno what.

"Well, see you when you get up here. Bye," the three say as the screen goes back to the Skype contacts page. "Ohh, I can't wait," Jeremy says. "This'll be my first time going to Cedar Point," "you've never been to Cedar Point, before?" Me and Snotlout say. "Jinx!" Snotlout says. "Ah, shut up," I laugh, fake-punching Snotlout. "Ah, so he does laugh," Jeremy jokes. "We going to get on the road?" I say, enthusiastic. Up by my aunt and uncle's house, Ohio looks a lot different than I remember. Course, I haven't been up here for a couple of years. "Hi, cous," Peter says, having an airsoft AK-74u strapped around his back, airsoft Glock 18 and M1911 strapped at his waist, airsoft grenades clung to loops in his military issued tactical vest and his arms covered in wells. "In an airsoft match, again?" I ask. "Actually, I'm, as it's said, 'playing with the big boys'," Peter says, showing me his team badge. "No," I say. "You're in the official airsoft league? Awesome!" I say. "You been using the 1911 I got you, I see?" I ask. "Yup. Holding better than my Glock," Peter says. "So, build anything, lately?" Peter asks. "Actually, yes," I say, pulling out a flash drive. "Learning redstone?" Peter says. "Yeah. Still haven't learned the entire XNOR and RS NAND and stuff like that. Getting used to commands and command blocks, though," I say.

"Anyway, let's get some food packed. Everyone have their tickets?" Mom says. "Yup," everyone says. After a long drive, we arrive at Cedar Point. "Everything is awesome," Jeremy sings to himself. Oh my gosh, Jeremy. About five hours into the trip, I overheard some people talking about a worn-down marine walking around. "You hear that Shawn?" Carla says. "Yeah. A worn-down marine. What's he doing here though," I say, curious. "Shawn? That you, Shawn?" I hear a voice I haven't heard in forever, but still feel like I hear it everyday. I look around the station of the Gatekeeper, trying to find out where that voice came from. "What you looking for, babe?" Carla asks, looking around too. "You hear that?" I say, looking in the direction the voice came from. "I only hear the coasters and screams of their riders," Carla says. "I could've sworn I heard a familiar, yet, distant voice," I say. "There's only one voice I know that is like that. My dad," "wasn't your dad-" Carla stops, knowing how I react to the term, KIA. "Yeah. Guess I just miss him," I say, trying not to think about my dad. Anyway, the day goes on normally. Ride rides, eat food, ride rides. Whatever you do at Cedar Point. Well, whatever normal people do there.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip is almost over, and I just couldn't get my mind off that voice I heard earlier today. "Everything okay?" Carla asks, while we're out in the parking lot eating lunch. "Yeah. I just can't stop thinking about that voice I heard earlier," I reply. "That voice sounded exactly like my dad," "it's okay, Shawn. I know how you feel. I miss my mother too," Carla says, trying to cheer me up. Further in the day, that marine walking around Cedar Point is sitting down, hidden in the shadows from everyone else. Walking up to him, I say a polite "hello? Are you lost, sir?" He looks up and we're both speechless for about five minutes, just staring at each other. Finally, I say just one word, "Dad," he just gets up and gives me a hug. We're just standing there, hugging, for about what felt like an hour. "You know this man, Shawnie?" Carla says. "Carla. This. This is my dad. He's alive," I say. "Son, who is this lovely young lady?" My dad says. "I'm- I'm Carla," Carla says, blushing a bit. "She's Shawn's little girlfriend," Jeremy says, pushing me and Carla closer. "Well, nice to meet you, Carla," Dad says, shaking her hand. "Where have you been all this time, Dad?" I ask. "Sit down, Shawn. This may take a while," Dad says, sitting back down, me and everyone else joining him.

So Dad gets into this long story about how he was shot by an enemy solider and became a prisoner of war. Later, he was able to escape and he traveled for a month to get to just New York. Then an extra five weeks trying to find his way to my Aunt and Uncles house. When Dad got here, he saw me and everyone else walking in and the rest was already told earlier in this book. "You must be hungry, sir," Jeremy says. "Yeah, I could use a snack but I have no money," Dad says as I hold out a sandwich I was saying for later. "Thank you, Son," Dad says, giving me another hug. "Where's your mother?" Dad asks, seeing her in the distance. "Help me up, please?" Dad says, obviously weak and wounded. We make out way over to Mom, Dad holding his head down in pain and embarrassment. "Whose this, Shawn?" Mom asks, looking at the beat-up stranger. "That you, May?" Dad says. "John," Dad does his best to hobble to Mom and they just hug. "I can't believe you're alive, John," Mom says, crying. That's the first I ever remember Mom crying. "Let's go home," Peter says, touched by seeing his uncle for the first time. At my Aunt and Uncles house, everyone is silent except for Jeremy and Peter, playing a game in the other room. "Can I get you anything, brother?" My uncle asks, wanting to take care of his long lost brother.

Care os long lost brother. "Come with me, Shawn," Dad says. "Sure thing, Dad," I say, following my dad out of the room. "I know what you capable of, now since you have changed," Dad says. "How did you know of it?" I ask, confused. "Your creative side, Son. I can just tell that Carla is the special girl in your life. Trust me, I was just like you when I was young. Wanting to be an artist and do whatever you can to help," Dad says. Phew! I almost thought he- wait. He's my Dad, he must know about my special side sooner or later so, how about now? "Can you follow me, Dad? I just want to walk with my dad," I say, thinking of how I'll show him. "Sure thing, Son," Dad says, walking out the bedroom door behind him. "Me and Shawn are going to go on a little walk," Dad says, not knowing what he's going to find out. "Dad. I have something to show you. Now, when I do, please don't tell anyone," I say. "Sure thing, Shawn. Wait, does your Mom know about this?" Dad asks. "About what?" I'm confused. "Nevermind. Go ahead," Dad says. "Now you're right. I am a changed man. Just not how you think," I say. "What do you mean?" Dad's confused until I show him the transformation. Dad is speechless when I turn. Crazy, right? I growl. "How did this happen, Shawn?" Dad says, worried.

I have no clue. I growl. "So you're him. You're the one that the military want. Wait till they find out that they are looking for a sophomore," Dad says, chuckling a bit. Heading back to the house, I find out where I get my hidden sense of humor. Dad goes in the house and says, "I think you have a secret lover, Carla," Dad says. "Huh?" Carla is confused. "Come on out," Dad says. I'm just silently lying on the roof, waiting for Carla to come outside but, Cake walks out first. "Where is this person?" Carla says, walking out onto the lawn, not knowing what's going to happen. When she stops, I jump down, picking her up and carrying her of in a circle back onto the roof. Ssh. I silently growl. "What!" Cake says, jumping. "The dragon! The dragon has a crush on Shawn's girlfriend!" Cake cracks up in laughter. "Quit laughing, Peter," My aunt says. Should I let them know? Say I dropped you off in the backyard? I growl. "Sure," Carla laughs. "Oh, hi, Carla. You know why the dragon grabbed you?" Cake says, not knowing I've landed behind him. "Uh, Cake?" My aunt says. "What-" Cake starts to say, but is interrupted by a breath down his neck. Cake is frozen in fear until Carla runs up to me. "Bud!" Carla says. "Bud?" Cake, my Aunt, and uncle say, in shock. "He's my friend," Carla says. The others are silent.

"He's your friend?" My aunt says. "Where's Shawn?" Mom says, understanding the prank. "Oh, he is off walking a trail he found," Dad keeps the prank going. Well. I have had fun with this. But I must change back. I growl. "Okay, see ya, bud," Carla says. I've snuck inside and gotten clothes on while Carla told my aunt, uncle, and Cake how she friended me. "What's going on here?" I say, walking out of the woods. "The dragon. Your girlfriend is friends with the dragon!" Cake says. "Not only friends. But his rider," Carla and I say. "Well, happy birthday, Shawn," Cake says, tossing me one of his grenades. "Thanks, Cake," I say, looking at the grenade. "Happy birthday, Shawn. Your present from us is at your house already," my Aunt says. "Goodbye everyone," I say as we pull out of the driveway to home. The rest of the day goes normal. Opening my airsoft light machine gun and some other birthday stuff. Today was the most normal day I've ever had. Well, school is back on tomorrow, better get some rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Wednesday. The day school started back up after the week vacation ever since I've been free. Well, anyway, I'm going to go ahead and skip telling my school day. Pretty much a normal school day of trying to hide my wings and tail. After school, me and Carla are taking a flight when I mentally feel like I lose consciousness, but I'm still awake and remember everything. Like something is controlling me. "Shawn? You okay Shawn?" Carla goes to put her hand on my head but my dragon side shakes her hand off. "Where are we going, Shawn?" Carla says. I can't reply. After about a few hours of flying over open ocean, I see a small island. "Is that-" Carla starts to say. Berk. Berk is real. Flying high overhead, I regain control and growl one thing, Berk. it's real. We're flying in amazement until we see him. Until we see Toothless. Should we go down? I growl. "Not yet," Carla replies. "You know what, you can go in closer. Get a better look," going in for a closer look, but not to close, we see that Toothless and Hiccup are walking out of Hiccup's house. Coming in for a landing near Hiccup's house, hidden, I hear him say, "what was that?" Hiccup looks in our direction but doesn't see us, yet. "C'mon, bud," they are coming in our direction. Me and Carla are nervous about them coming close to us.

Just as they are about to walk by us, Toothless starts growling at me. Ssh. I growl. "Toothless, what's-" Hiccup says, seeing me after Carla has dismounted and removed my saddle. "Another Night Fury. You're not alone, bud! This- This changes everything! Your species can continue, Toothless!" Woah, Hiccup. I ain't no girl. "C'mon. It's okay. We won't hurt you," come on out. It's okay. We're friends. Toothless growls. I slowly walk out, acting tense and being scared. "Yeah, that's it," Hiccup says, excited. "Come on, I wanna show you something," Hiccup says. You're going to love it here. Toothless growls, as we fly to Berk. Stay here. Toothless growls. I follow the two, staying hidden. I know you're following me. Toothless growls. "Guys! Astrid! Ruffnut! You'll never believe this!" Hiccup says, clearly excited. "What? You finally found somebody who wants to actually date Snotlout?" Ruffnut says, getting Tuffnut laughing. "No. I found another Night Fury!" "Really?" Astrid says. Wow, Astrid is actually more beautiful in person, but I'm dating Carla. "Yeah! Oh man. I've got to tell Mom," Hiccup says, running to his home. He's excited you're here. I am too. Toothless growls. What? Ya don't talk much? I shake my head no. Oh. Well, better not keep Hiccup waiting! Toothless runs off, with me trailing behind.

"Mom! You're not going to believe this," Hiccup says, exhausted. "Slow down, Hiccup. And where is Toothless? I've got something for him," Hiccup's mom says. "He's with his new friend," Hiccup says. "New friend, huh? And what dragon is this? A Terrible Terror?" Hiccup's mom says. "No, Mom. Toothless isn't the only Night Fury!" Hiccup says. "What?" Valka says, setting down a bowl of something. "Come on!" Hiccup says, almost running into Astrid. I fly off back to where I was before Hiccup went to go tell everyone. "There you are," Hiccup says. "Oh wow. Another Night Fury. You know what this means, Toothless?" Astrid says. Immediately after, me and Toothless have that look that says, 'Eww. No' "Come on! You have to meet the other trainers and their dragons," Hiccup says, mounting Toothless. The other trainers are already there at the arena by the time we get there. "Oh wow. Another Night Fury," Fishlegs says with excitement. "Yeah, but is she as awesome as Toothless?" Tuffnut says. After saying that, I steady myself and lower my head. Clank! Tuffnut's helmet clashes with my head, knocking him back. "Yeah, she's cool," Tuffnut says. "She seems already tame," Fishlegs steps in. "That's because he already is trained," Carla says.

"Who said that?" Hiccup and them say. "I did," Carla says, walking through the entrance, saddle tucked under her arm, helmet on. "And you are?" Hiccup asks. "Names Carla," she says, taking off her helmet. "Wow," the guys say, jaws dropped. "Sorry fellas. I'm taken," Carla says. "Ain't that right, bud," Carla says, scratching me. "Whose this lucky man who was able to win your lovely heart?" Snotlout says. "His name is Shawn," Carla says. "Never seen him," Snotlout says. "He's off the island, fishing," Carla says. "Wait. You're a rider too?" Hiccup says, noticing the saddle. "Yup. We're from off the island on a vacation," Carla says. "Well, you two are welcome to stay at my house if you want," Hiccup offers. "Thank you, Hiccup," Carla says. "What's his name?" Hiccup asks on the way to his house. "Oh, um. It's Night Wing," Carla improvises. "Nice name," Hiccup says as Toothless growls it. Hm. is all I growl to Toothless today. "Well, good night, Carla, was it?" Hiccup says. "Yes, and night to you two, Hiccup and Toothless,"


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up, all I see is Toothless. Morning, Night Wing. Toothless growls. Morning. Where's Hiccup and Carla? I growl. They went for a walk. They'll be back soon. Toothless growls. Oh, and by the way, I'm a guy. I growl. Me and Toothless just start talking about anything until our riders come back. "We're back, Toothless," Hiccup says. "Morning, Night Wing," Carla says. Morning Carla. I growl. "You up finally?" Carla says. Yeah. Me and Toothless are getting along quite well, actually. I growl. "Is that so? Toothless, is this true? You two are getting along?" Carla asks toothless. Toothless nods while growling, Yes. "Good, good to hear," Carla says, petting me. "You understand her?" Hiccup says, shocked. "Yeah. You can too," Carla says. "How?" Hiccup asks. "You just have to believe who he is. Oh, and Night Wing is a male," Carla says. "Believe who he is," Hiccup says. It's true. Night Wing here told me about how she believes who he is. Toothless growls. "True what Toothless said. I just believe who they are," Carla says. "How's our guests?" Valka says, walking in the door. Good. I growl. "We're good, thank you for asking," Carla says, politely. "Good. So the two Night Furies getting along?" Valka says. "Yeah, Mom. But Night Wing turns out to be a male," Hiccup says.

Follow me, Night Wing. Toothless growls to me. Okay? Where we going? I growl, following Toothless out back. "Where you going, bud?" Hiccup says. Out back. I growl. "They're going out back," Carla says. I knew it! I don't know why but I just knew that there was another of my kind! Toothless growls in excitement. I don't think we're alone, Toothless. It feels like there's someone following us. I growl. Yeah. I feel it too. I feel as if someone wants to talk but is to afraid to come out. Toothless growls. Shawn. I growl. Excuse me? Toothless growls back. Night Wing isn't my name. It's Shawn. I growl. Shawn? Carla's mate? Toothless seems surprised. Yeah. I'm not a true, full Night Fury. Night Wing is just a cover up name to hide my secret. So I don't think we're the only two. I growl. What? Are you sure about this Night- erm, I mean, Shawn? Toothless growls. Yes. I growl. Okay then. So you think there's a third Night Fury here. Following us? Toothless growls. Not anymore. I think she flew off somewhere. Where? I don't know. I growl. So we're not alone? Toothless growls. No. But for the record, we never had this conversation. Okay? I growl. Okay. "How was your talk?" Carla asks me. We didn't talk much. We just had a race. I growl. "Oh, who won?" Carla asks.

Toothless did. I growl. "How?" We raced without flying. I hear her. Come on, Toothless. I growl. Really, Night Wing? Let's go! Toothless runs out the front door, I'm trailing behind. Oh man. A third Night Fury! Toothless growls. We reach the Cove in a matter of minutes. She's gone. Toothless growls, disappointed. No she's not. You can come out. We won't hurt you. I growl. Who are you? The mysterious dragon growls. We're friendly. I growl. Stay away. She growls. No. It's okay. We won't hurt you. Toothless growls. Stay away. You'll laugh at me. She growls. No we won't. I growl. Promise? She growls. Promise. She walks out into the sunlight, showing herself. Wow. Both me and Toothless growl. This female Night Fury is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She's a purple-blueish with a light blue steak going down the length of her body, starting above her nostrils and traveling down to the end of her tail. See? I knew you would laugh. She growls, turning around. Wait. Toothless growls. What? She growls. Why would anyone ever laugh at your beauty? Toothless growls. Beauty? You- You think I'm beautiful? She growls, blushing. What's your name? Toothless growls. My- my name is Siare. Siare growls. Siare. Beautiful name. Toothless growls.

Siare starts blushing. "Toothless!" We hear Hiccup. Oh no! It's him! The Night Fury Conqueror! Follow me! I know of a safe place! Siare growls. You're afraid of Hiccup? He wouldn't hurt a Terrible Terror. Toothless growls. But he killed one of us. Siare growls. No he didn't. Well, he won't anymore. Toothless growls, showing Siare his tail and saddle. You? You're the one that got shot down? Siare growls. Yeah. And I had human help when a group of other people shot me down. Broke my tail. I growl, holding up my splint. There are those who are bad in the world, and there are those that are good. I growl. Now, here on Berk, there are none that will try to hurt us. They will welcome you, instead. So, whatcha say? I growl. "Night Wing! Where are you?" We hear Carla calling also. Sounds like you're wanted also, Night Wing. Toothless jokes. My name's Toothless, if you haven't found out already. This here is Night Wing. Toothless introduces us. Alright. I'll come with you two. Siare growls. We're coming, Hiccup! I roar. "Whose this beauty, Toothless?" Hiccup says, taking a look at the shy female Night Fury. Her name is Siare. Toothless growls. "He said her name is Siare. Well, I think that's a beautiful name," Carla says. Siare is blushing. "Let's go home," Hiccup says. Ok.


	13. Chapter 13

Night Wing. I hear a voice say. Night Wing. It's louder this time. Night Wing! Smack! Oww. Why would you do that? I growl. Where is everyone else? Sorry about that, by the way. Siare growls. I dunno. I growl. Have you checked the Academy? I growl, tired. Academy? Siare is confused. Follow me. I growl. Walking to the Academy, I hear the gang's voices alongside Carla's. Here they are. I growl. They're doing something. Siare growls. Stay here. I growl. "Night Wing, glad you were able to join us!" Carla says. Where is Siare? Toothless growls. Alright, Siare, come on out. I growl. Morning, Siare. Toothless growls. Morning, Toothless. Siare growls back. "So. You seen Shawn, by chance, Night Wing?" Carla asks. Yeah, actually. Be right back. I growl. Flying to Hiccup's house, I grab my clothes and head to the Academy. "So you're Shawn?" Hiccup says. "Yeah," I say. "Hey Shawn," Carla says. "Hi," "So, Shawn. I was thinking about heading back home," Carla says. "Berk ain't bad. But we're probably being missed back home. When we leave?" I say. "Oh, you can go ahead and take the fishing boat. I've got to find Night Wing. And get my gear and everything packed up," Carla says. "Okay. See you at home, Carla," I say, hugging Carla. Walking out the academy I say, "goodbye, everyone else!"

I walk out and run to Hiccup's house and pack my stuff in Carla's bag. I fly off to the woods and work on my maneuvering. Night Wing! You're wanted! I hear Toothless roar. Coming! I roar back. "There you are," Carla says. "Say, Night Wing, can you help me out and grab my bag from Hiccup's house?" I nod yes. "Thank you," I fly off to get her bag. "We. Uh, we have something for you and Shawn," Hiccup says. "And Night Wing," he adds, being nudged by Siare. "Oh?" Carla says. Hiccup hands her a Gronkle Iron dagger for me and a Gronkle Iron shield for her. "Thank you," Carla says. "And a new saddle for Night Wing," Astrid says, holding a new saddle. "Say, Carla. You mind if we tag along and see your home island?" Hiccup asks. "Oh. Uh-" Carla is debating. "Sure, but stay hidden and prepare yourself for nothing you have ever seen before in your life, "Carla says. "I'm coming, then," Astrid says. "Sorry, Astrid. But Stormfly isn't as quiet as Toothless," Carla says. "No? But Siare is," Astrid says, petting Siare. "Ugh. Fine," on the flight home, we reach Lakesshore. A small random city in the middle of nowhere. "What's that?" Hiccup points to Lakesshore. "That's our home. Lakesshore," Carla says. "Lakesshore? Odd name, but it looks beautiful.

Like a ton of miniature fires," Hiccup says. "I was thinking the same thing," Astrid says. This is where you live? I hear Siare and Toothless growl. Yup. Neat isn't it? I growl back. Yeah. Landing, I tell the others to stay hidden in the woods. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Mom says. Mom, it's okay. I was with some new friends. I growl. "For three days?" Mom's mad. I'll be back down in a few. I growl Night Wing? Everything okay? Siare growls. Yeah, I'm just going to lie down. Heading downstairs, I tell Mom that I'm heading out with my friends" I say. "Be safe. I love you. Oh, and be back by ten," Mom says. "Okay. Bye Mom. Love you too," I say heading out the back door. "Hello again, Shawn," Hiccup says. "Hello again," I politely say. "He got you something, babe," Carla says, handing me the dagger. "Thank you," I say, taking the sheathed dagger. "They also made Night Wing a new saddle," Carla says. "Shawn! Get in here, now!" Mom yells. There's a third person in there, Shawn. Toothless growls. "I know, Toothless. I see him," I say. "Does everyone here understand dragons?" Hiccup says. "No. Just us two. Be right back," I say. "Come with me," the man says, holding a Spas-12 in my direction. I can smell the man has Dragons Breath ammo in his gun.

"May I use the restroom real quick?" I ask. "Ugh, fine. Go with the kid to make sure he don't do anything funny," he motions another man with a UMP submachine gun. "Make it quick," the UMP man says. I close the door and, as silently as I can, change to Night Wing and knock out the man. "What was that?" The man says, downstairs says. I run downstairs, growling. "Ah! The dragon! What's it doing here! Nevermind, I'm out of here!" He says, running. I head back upstairs, getting some clothes on. "Everything okay?" Carla runs through the back door. "Yeah," I say, holding the UMP. "We're going to head back, Shawn," Hiccup says. "Okay. Tell the others we say bye. And yes, tell Siare too," I say. "Okay," Hiccup says. "I'll visit again sometime! And don't tell anyone about this place!" I yell to the Vikings flying away. Hiccup says okay. Toothless growls to me. Good luck with Siare, my friend. I growl. "Who you taking to?" Mom says. "Oh, my new friends. Turns out, I'm not alone," I say. "By the way, my tail healed fully," I say. "That's good," Mom says.


	14. Chapter 14

It's good to be home. I growl. "Did you see that? The Night Fury is Home!" People shout. Ready? I growl. "Heck yeah!" Carla says, holding her shield. I have my dagger strapped around my shoulder. Get your helmet. I growl. "Oh. Right," Carla says. Back at my house, Carla helps me pack some food. It's been a week since we first visited Berk and we did promise we'll return. Hey, Mom. Me and Carla are going for a flight. So we won't be back for a while. I growl. "Be safe and have fun you two!" Mom shouts over the vacuum. Bye. Love you. I growl, heading out the door. "I'm actually excited," Carla says. So am I. I growl, shooting a plasma blast. "Here we are," Carla says. Landing by Hiccup's house, we're welcomed by Siare. Welcome back! She growls. Hi again! I growl. "Hey, Siare. How's things coming along in Berk?" Carla says. I walk off while Carla talks to Siare. "That's it, bud!" I hear. Toothless! Hiccup! I roar. "Sounds like your friend is back, Toothless," Hiccup jokes. Night Wing! Welcome back! Toothless growls. Hey! Me and Carla are just visiting though. She forgot something. I growl. "Hey, Night Wing," a friendly voice says, scratching my neck. Hey, Valka. I purr. "What brings you back?" Valka says. "Okay, bud. I'm ready," Carla says. "Welcome back, Carla," Valka and Hiccup say.

"Hey! Sorry to leave so soon. I forgot something," Carla says. "For a week?" Hiccup says. "Yeah, believe it or not. Well, goodbye already," Carla says, mounting me. Well, goodbye Toothless. Tell Siare I say goodbye. Okay? I growl. Will do, my friend. Toothless mimics me. Haha, very funny. I growl, going to whack Toothless with my tail. He sees it coming and dodges it. I fly off before he can get me. Goodbye! I roar. "What was that?" Hiccup says. Toothless shakes his head in a 'I don't know what you're talking about' way. "That was fun," Carla says. Something is odd. I growl, ready for an attack. Carla leans in close to me. "I feel it too, Shawn," Carla whispers. My house! I growl, landing by a burnt pile of rubbish, with a giant hole in the middle. "Oh thank goodness, you two are alright," Mom says, coming out of a bunker we had finished the day before. What happened here? I growl. "I don't know. All I know was that I was just sitting down and then suddenly, the house just caught blaze and stuff was hitting the house, exploding on contact. It was crazy!" Mom says. Over at Carla's house, me and Mom are hidden in the shadows. "You're back, baby girl," Carla's dad says. "I have something to show you. I'm sorry but I've been keeping a secret from you. And I'm sorry,"

Carla says. "What is this secret?" Her dad jokes. "Be careful of how you act but, I have a secret friend," Carla says, motioning me and Mom forwards. As soon as he saw me, he said, "get inside now," "What's going on here, Dad?" Carla asks. Okay. This is definitely strange. "Someone has been looking for the Night Fury. It's not safe until the men looking for him are apprehended," Carla's dad says. Great. I'm wanted again. I guess some people never change and never want the world around them to change. Some welcome home. "You two can stay here. Names Dean, by the way," Dean says. Nice to meet you, Dean. I growl. "Did he say something?" Dean asks. "Yeah. He said 'nice to meet you.'," Carla says. Have I ever mentioned how nice it is to have somebody who understands you? Anyway. These next few days pass without much trouble from these men. School goes on as normal, and even lets the talent show go on. Woah, I'm getting ahead of the story, the talent show isn't for another month! Anyway, days go by and the Night Fury hasn't been seen for five weeks. "Alright. They're finally caught. It's safe for Shawn to go home and out in the open. " Dean says. Wait. I've been skipping. Let's go back three weeks. This will get everything in order now.

"How do you understand him?" Dean says. We found out that two weeks ago, while we were away, I became wanted by this group of people. The same eight or ten people who shot me out of the sky. "I'll tell you how I told my new friends I made while we were gone. I believe who he is," Carla says. "Except we didn't show them," oh great. It's not like we need everyone to know. I growl. "I know. It's just that I figured, both our parents should know," "Wait. Can you tell me what you're talking about?" Dean is confused. "It okay if I tell him?" Carla asks me. I am very hesitant but I agree. "Right. Dad," Carla takes a deep breath. "You're introduced so, Dad, I'd like you to meet Shawn," I give a nervous smile to the best of my ability. "Shawn? You mean-" "Yeah. That Shawn," Carla interrupts. "I- I can't believe it. I just can't wrap my mind around it," Dean says. I go to their restroom and get some old clothes on. As I walk out the restroom, Dean sees my wings and tail and I see the look on his face. We're done dating. "Carla. Why didn't you tell me this earlier? About Shawn?" Dean says. Yep. We're done. Sighing, Dean continues, "Now, as a responsible parent and your father. You and Shawn-" Dean is cut short as we hear something hit the roof. "Stay here, Shawn," Carla says.

It's been about four minutes since Carla stepped outside. "Dean!" I shout, holding a note. "What?" Dean says, running to me. "Read it," I say, handing him the note. "It says here, 'We know you are hiding the Night Fury. Now bring him to the location circled on the back, or terrible things will happen to your beloved daughter. Act quickly, because you only have, oh, twenty minutes after Six. Good luck' they have Carla," Dean finishes. Oh great. So now they take my girlfriend? First my home, then my girlfriend? I've had enough of this. "Shawn? You're not seriously thinking about going there, are you?" Mom says, worried. "If it's too keep Carla alive? Then yes," I say, turning to Night Wing.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm hidden as I see them shoving Carla into a building. Let her go, I say to myself. "Should we do it now? Make our work easier for us," a man says. "No. If he doesn't show on time, we'll do it. If he does, we'll shoot him," a hidden man says. What? So either, I die, or both of us die. Then I see something. It's just a small glint but, clear enough for me to understand what it was. Water. Just enough for a smoke cloud large enough for me to fly in, grab Carla, and fly out. Flying to Carla's house, I stay Night Wing. "Where did you go off to?" Mom demands for an answer. I followed the guys and from what I got, it's either me, or both of us. I growl. Or so they think. There's enough water there for a cloud large enough to safely get Carla without major detection. "Oh thank goodness. Thank you, Shawn," Dean says, giving me a hug. Oh, we got a hugger. I growl, kinda laughing. "Go. Go and save my daughter," Dean says. We'll be back. I growl, flying off. Landing at the place, I look around for the water. No! It's gone! And I'm too late! "Here you go. Now, this will only hurt. A lot," a man says, making Carla drink a vial of some sort of clear liquid. Crap. After a minute, nothing happens. "Why isn't she changing? She's supposed to be changing into a screaming death!" The leader from the school shouts.

I'm temporarily stunned until something happens. A plasma blast is shot. Without thinking, I fly in and grab Carla, flying out with her shield in my claws. Here. I growl, giving her the shield. A thank you would be appreciated. A familiar voice growls. Siare! What on Earth are you doing here? I growl. Carla would be a screaming death, if it weren't for me. She growls. Thanks Siare.I growl. You're welcome, cutie. She growls. I'm blushing a bit. Cutie? What- I thought you liked Toothless? I growl. I do. Doesn't mean I also like you, too. I was spending time with Toothless, getting to know him. Now I want to get to know you. She kinda laughs. "Well, I thank you both for saving me," Carla says. Landing at Carla's house, She dismounts me, running to her dad. "Another Night Fury?" Mom says, shocked. Yeah. If it weren't for her, actually, Carla would be manipulated into something I'd rather not say. I growl. "Well, we thank you, what's your name?" Dean says. It's Siare. She growls. "Lovely name," Dean says. That's what Toothless said. Toothless! I'm sorry for leaving so soon. It was nice seeing you again, cutie. She nudges me with her tail. Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm taken. Sorry. I growl. Oh. Well, goodbye, Night Wing. She growls. Bye, Siare. Tell

them we'll be visiting often. I growl. Kay. Bye! She growls, flying off. "Shawn! Thank goodness! I came into town and saw our house was burnt. Are you two okay?" Dad says, rushing in the door. Yeah, Dad. We're fine. I growl. "Follow me, Shawn," Dad says. Whatever for my dad. In a room, Dad shuts the door and says, "alright. I just got a call from HQ telling me to head back into service. Now I already told Mom about this. What I'm asking you to do is, just. Just promise me you aren't going to join the military?" Dad says. Yeah, Dad. I won't. I growl. For the first time since I was five. Well, no. I shouldn't say that. Ever since my birthday, my dad gives me a hug. I can tell that this is going to bring me and my dad closer together. "Mind if I join in on the hug fest?" Carla says. "But seriously. There's a man for you, Mr Johl," "well, goodbye, Shawn," my dad hugs me one last time, then walks out the front door. "He seems like a nice father, you got there, Shawn," Dean says. I sure do. I growl, walking out of the bedroom. "Well. After seeing how you saved my daughter. You two can stay together," Dean says. "Yay!" Carla squeals. That's a first. I growl. I've never heard you squeal. "There's a first for everything. Some never will happen to certain people, though. So, what are you

Going to do for the talent show next week?" Carla says. You'll see. I hum, letting Carla, once again, pet me. "You two seem happy together," Mom states the obvious. Me and Carla look at Mom with looks that say 'What's the first clue?' "You should have seen yourselves," Mom laughs. "That's the first two people had the same look," There's a first for everything. I mimic Carla. "Haha. Very funny, Shawn," Carla says. "Well, how about, this!" Carla says, trying to tip me. You aren't going to tip me, Carla. I growl with amusement. "We'll see about that," she grunts. Okay fine. I'll let her think she won. I push myself over with my right, front paw. "Ha! Told you I- You pushed yourself over, didn't you?" Carla says. I just move my head like 'I have no idea what you mean'. "That's enough. It's getting late. You two should get to bed," Dean says. "Goodnight, Shawn. You can sleep in here," Carla says, pointing to an open guest room. Night, everyone. I growl, curling up on the floor. I'm almost asleep when I hear something outside my room. You don't have to hide, Siare. I know you're there. Shouldn't you be with Toothless? I growl. Yeah. But I figured I'd come visit you. She growls. Why? I growl. To make sure you are safe. I mean, there are only three of us left. She growls. Go home before you get caught. I don't want you getting hurt. I growl. Wait. So you do care? She growls. Of course I do. You're the last female of our kind. Now please go back to Berk. I growl. Okay. Cya tomorrow, cutie. She growls. And please stop calling me that. I have a mate. I growl. I thought you said that I was the last female of our kind? She growls. I'm sorry. I meant of your kind. I growl. Explain? Sighing, I growl, Look, Siare. I don't mean any harm but, I'm not really a Night Fury. I growl. Don't be ridiculous. Yes you are. She argues. No. I'm not. I am human, mostly. If you don't believe me, look in the window. I growl, throwing a shirt and pants on. Whatever. She growls. Oh. You're not joking. She growls, looking at a half-human, half-dragon kid in a tattered shirt and shorts. Well, I still think you're cute. She says, flying away. Females. Never will understand them. I growl, curling on top of my clothes. "I heard that, Shawn," Carla says from the next room down. I was talking about Siare, not you, babe. I growl.


	16. Chapter 16

"Morning, Shawn," everyone says. "Morning," I say. "So, ready for the talent show?" "I forgot to practice on the piano!" I say. "Oh well. I'll wing it," after a few hours into school that Friday, I hear, "and up next, Shawn Johl. His act changed, so, we'll see what happens," the announcer kid says. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to do something no one has ever done before. I'm actually going to do a few voice impressions," "that isn't new, Shawn," a kid says. "Yes, but, I'm going to do them in a way no one has ever done before. Or any voice no one had ever tried," I say. "Anyway, let me take a second to ready my throat," I say. Clearing my throat, I say, "sorry if it takes me a bit of-" I stop myself to growl as Carla runs her hand over the curtain behind me. "No one move," I say, acting scared. I growl again, throwing my voice to the back door of the gym. "Stay calm. I'm going to try something," I say. "Alright, you can come out," I say, having Carla come out from behind the curtains. "Before I go, I'm going to try something for real," I say. I shift my weight to make it look like I'm preparing for something. "Can you please grab the Mic from in front of me, Carla? Thanks," I say. Pretending to clear my throat, I cup my hands over my mouth and roar. After I stop, almost everyone is

Clapping. "Thank you," I say, stepping forwards, to the teacher judges. The first judge says, "Wow. I- I didn't even know it was humanly possible to do that. I congratulate you, Shawn," handing the Mic over to the second judge, he says nothing. Ha, speechless. The third judge says, "that. Was. Amazing. How many people here want to hear that again?" He says, turning around. Pretty much everyone is standing and applauding. "Anytime you're ready, Shawn. Just hope that the Night Fury don't come, thinking you're it's mate," "ha ha, very funny. Anyway, you guys and girls ready?" I say, having Carla hold the Mic again. Roaring, everyone is standing, applauding. "That is just amazing. Can we ask Mrs Carla forward, please?" I step back. "Nice background effects. You really helped him with his act a lot. Good job on that, both of you," everyone is walking up to me and congratulating me. "Why did you do that?" Carla asks on the flight home. I dunno. Everyone in school is known for something. Everyone but me. So I figured, here's my chance to feel happier at school. I growl. "I thought you are known for being in everything?" Carla says. No. That was Shane. I- I just felt hated because I wasn't known for something and no-one, no-one but you talked to me. I growl. "Oh. I didn't know, Shawn," Carla says.

Yeah. And I thank you for being the one person that talked to me. Why? By the way. I growl. "What?" Why did you talk to me when no-one else did? I growl. "Oh. Well. Because, because you looked like you needed a friend," she says. Aww, isn't that nice. Siare growls. Ugh. You know what I'm going to say. I growl. Why do you always want me gone, Shawn? I want to know. She growls. I'll be back. I growl. When I think I'm far enough, I growl, look, Siare. It's not how you think. We land in the woods by a pond. I know. You don't want me around because you find me beautiful but you love Carla and you don't want to lose that love for her. She growls. Wow. How did you guess? I growl. I have my ways. She growls. So, how's Berk treating you? I growl. Need I answer that? She growls. Good? After I growl that, she growls duh! I'm the last female Night Fury. She smacks me upside the head with her tail. What was that for? Anyway. You don't have to stop visiting. I like the company. I growl. Because I felt like it. She growls, flying away. "Everything okay?" Carla asks. Yeah. "What'd you two talk about?" Carla says. Nothing. We just flew around. I growl. "Mmm hmm. Keep saying that," Carla says, walking away slowly. Women. Never understand them. I mean I'm not just about to tell her that there's another girl that I think is beautiful

. That'd get me dumped. Shawn! I hear Siare's roar cut short. Siare! I roar, flying out a conveniently large, open window facing the direction the roar came from. Siare! Where are you? I roar. Oh man. Toothless is going to be mad. I growl. Mom! Carla! Dean! I roar. "Shawn! You're to late. Some people came in and grabbed Carla," no. Not again. I'll be back. I growl. Toothless! I roar. Night Wing! Welcome! Toothless roars. Screw it. I growl. Do what? Toothless growls. Landing out of sight, I cover my body with my wings. "Toothless!" I shout. Shawn! I'm at my home! Toothless roars. "What are you roaring for, bud?" Hiccup says. "Hiccup!" I shout. "Shawn? What are you-" Hiccup starts to say. "No time to ask. Where's Astrid and all the others?" I say, panting. "At their homes. But first you'll need to have some clothes. Here," Hiccup says, handing me some clothes. "I can't have my wings folded right now, I say, sticking my wings through the arm holes in the coat. I rip a hole in the pants to slip my tail out. "Have them meet me at the Academy," I say, running out the door. "Astrid. No time to talk. Meet at the Academy," Hiccup says. Hiccup is first to fly in. "They're coming," He says. "What's the big rush-"Astrid stops mid sentence.

"What?" She starts. "Night Wing," is all I say. "I've never seen anything like it," Astrid says. The other riders arrive almost speechless. "A human dragon? This is crazy!" Fishlegs says. "Crazy? This is, awesome!" Tuffnut says. "Now there can be twice the chaos with half the risk of getting caught!" He says. "So what. He's a Night Fury human. What's so special about that?" Snotlout says. Ignore him. Toothless growls. "Anyway. I asked you to be here in case we might need help. Hiccup and Toothless will head out to where I live and help free Siare. If things go wrong and me or Toothless is able to get out, than we'll fly here and have you help. And if we're not back by the day after tomorrow, come get us," I say. Siare's captured? Toothless growls. "So, we're backup?" Astrid says. "Yes. Pretty much," I say. "That's all I needed. Thank you for coming," I say. "It's okay, Toothless. We'll get Siare back. I promise," I say. I hope you're right. I was actually starting to like her. Toothless growls. "You two ready?" I say. "Ready," Hiccup says as Toothless growls it. "Okay. Let's go," I say, flying out of the Academy.


	17. Chapter 17

Me, Hiccup, and Toothless are flying home when suddenly, we see smoke coming from Lakesshore. Oh no. I growl. Landing by Carla's house, Mom says, "Whose your new friend?" Mom. Meet Hiccup. Just don't overreact. I growl. "Hiccup? He's your new friend?" Mom says. "How does she know me?" Hiccup says, confused. "There were two movies made. How To Train Your Dragon one and Two," I say. "Turns out, they didn't know Berk was real and everything in it, real," I say. "Oh?" Hiccup says. "You going to invite him in?" Dean says. "Oh, right. Where are my manners. Come on in," Mom says. "Is it alright if Toothless comes in?" Hiccup asks. "Yeah," Dean says. "Come on in, bud," Hiccup says. "Turns out, there were some wrong details about the movie," I say. So, when we going to go get them back? Toothless growls. "Soon, Toothless. Soon," I say. "I'll be right back," I say, walking out the door. I'm visiting the charred remains of my house and I see something that peaks my interest that survived the fire. A small, plastic Night Fury. "Wow. I can't believe this is fine," I say to myself. "What you got there, Shawn?" Dean says, noticing the toy Night Fury. "Oh. Just a toy," I say. "Ready? I say. "Only if Toothless is," Hiccup says. Only when you are. Toothless growls.

Alright. Let's do this. I growl. Flying back to where they had Carla before, I'm shocked that they brought her back here. I notice somebody else there, too. My friend Allan, or Snotlout. Snotlout. I growl. Snotlout? What's he doing here? Toothless growls. Oh, that's Allan's nickname we have for him here. I growl. Ok then? Toothless growls. I nudge Hiccup with my tail. "What?" Hiccup whispers. Remember what Carla said. Believe who I am. I growl. "I don't know what you're saying," Hiccup says. Nevermind. I growl. When shall we go? I growl. Up to you. Toothless growls. How do I work this? I growl, walking over to Toothless. Toothless, can you set your tail for speed? So I can try to match it on your saddle? I growl. Sure? Toothless growls. He adjusts his tail and I match it with the correct position on the saddle and lock it into place. Why did you do that? Toothless growls. Sorry, but if something happens, I want you to fly off and get the others. I growl. Okay. "So, we ready?" Hiccup gets ready to mount Toothless until I push him off with my tail and point to the locked position, then point in the general direction of Berk. "Oh, okay," Hiccup says. I lower down and let Hiccup mount me. "Ready, Shawn?" Hiccup says. I growl in a way that says, 'heck yeah'.

I tense my muscles and stretch my wings as an indication that I'm going to fly. "I'm ready," Hiccup says. Hide. I growl as I fly straight upwards. Hovering for a bit, I start heading down when I notice they're moving Carla, Snotlot, and Siare. Little do they know we're following them. "There!" Hiccup says, pointing to an old, abandoned warehouse. Course. There's always an old abandoned warehouse. "Alright. Now that freak Night Fury has to show it's self because we have it's rider, and his mate," the group leader says. Hold, Toothless. He wants me. I growl. Right. Just, be careful, Shawn. I still would like a friend after this. Toothless growls. Stay calm, you three. We're here, and we have Berk on reserve. I'll explain when I get you out of there, Snotlout. I growl. "Shall we turn her?" A small man says, holding another vial. "Is it the right stuff?" The leader asks. "Smells like it," the small man says. "Good. Now, just wait for the Night Fury. If he doesn't show, just like last time," the leader says. I motion Hiccup off and I fly straight up. Diving down, there's that familiar screech of the Night Fury. "Night Fury!" A third man shouts. Before they can chamber a bullet in their guns, I've already got Allan and Siare. Oh, thank Thor you're alright, Siare. Toothless growls. I'm glad to see you too,Toothless. Siare growls.

"Shawn. They've still got Carla," I know. I growl. But I'm too late to save her. They've already had her drink that vial and ran from the building. Why are they running? Toothless growl. I don't know, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Go take Allan to Carla's house. I growl. On it! Toothless growls. So what now? We have no idea what they did to Carla. Siare growls. I have a feeling we might need to call Berk in on this. I growl. As I growl that, I hear Carla scream. Carla! I roar. Looking down from the roof, I see something terrible. Today just got a whole lot worse. I don't know how they did it, but they've turned Carla. Turned her into the Screaming Death mixed with a Monstrous Nightmare. Only one word comes to mind and I don't want to say it.


	18. Chapter 18

Flying to Carla's house, I'm relieved to see everyone still there. Everyone, but Carla. Everyone but the one girl that was manipulated into a Screaming Nightmare. Screaming Nightmare is what we are calling what they turned Carla into, a Screaming Death mixed with a Monstrous Nightmare. Terrifying. "Shawn, can I talk to you?" Snotlout is in the room where Siare learned of my secret. "Can you please explain to me why Hiccup and Toothless are in the front room?" Allan says, shutting the door. Berk. It's real. And so is Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, the Book Of Dragons, and yes, Snotlout and Hookfang. And now there's a new species of dragon. The Screaming Nightmare. I growl. "Screaming Nightmare?" Allan is confused. A mixture of the Screaming Death and Monstrous Nightmare. And guess what's even worse. They manipulated Carla into that, that, thing! I growl. "Oh. I- I'm so sorry, Shawn. She'll be okay. She has to," Allan says. I'm tearing up, just thinking about what they did to my girl. "It's okay, Shawn," Allan says, trying to calm me down. It didn't. Shutting the door being him, Allan had that look on his face that says, 'we'd better leave him alone'. "Is everything okay with Shawn?" Hiccup says. "No," Allan says. "What's wrong with him?" "His girlfriend,

Carla. Something terrible happened to her," Allan says. "My baby girl? Do you know what happened, son," Dean says. "It's a nightmare. They manipulated Carla into a fire-breathing nightmare. A Screaming Death mixed with a Monstrous Nightmare," Allan says. "What! Is that even possible?" Hiccup says. "Apparently, yes," Allan says. While they are talking, through my tears, I was able to slip on a shirt and pants on. May I come in? Siare growls. "Sure. I could use some friendly company," I say. I heard about Carla, and I want to say I'm very sorry about what happened to her. She growls. I'm speechless through tears and Siare just walk up to me, understanding I just need a shoulder, scales or not, to hug. I'm just leaning on Siare's shoulder and, surprisingly, I've calmed down. "Thank you, Siare. How did you know I needed that?" I say. I have my ways. she growls. And you're welcome, Shawn. Walking out the door, I say, "well, should we go tell the others?" "Yeah. We'll need their help," Hiccup admits. "No! Not yet. I mean, yeah, I want to see a Monstrous Nightmare, but if one Night Fury could defeat the Red Death, then I believe that three Night Furies can defeat the Screaming Nightmare," Allan says. "Wow. I- I'm shocked. That was the best speech you've ever said, Snotlout," I say "But we don't want to kill her. I believe she is still in that beast somewhere,"

"Alright then, do we just-" Hiccup is cut off as the tv turns on. "What!" Hiccup shouts. "Relax, Hiccup. It's how we get what's happening in this mass of land we call America," I say. "Breaking news. There is something else out there. We don't know what it is, but it came tunneling through Cincinnati, Cleveland. And, we can't believe we're saying this, but, if you're seeing or listening to this, Night Fury, than come help us," the tv turns to the weather. You hear that? Siare growls. "Yeah. They need us. Well, we know where Carla is at. Let's-" I'm cut short by Mom, "Shawn? It's for Night Wing," for the Night Fury? "Hold up. Put me on speaker so she can hear, too," we barely hear a coarse voice say. "Alright. We see you managed to capture your mate. We really didn't need the guy, though. We would've just handed him over if you didn't show up. Anyway, but, as you can already tell, you're rider is no more. She's now a beat of three dragon species, fused into one," the voice says. I'm trying to figure out who this man is. "Wherever you are, now, you two best be prepared for a flaming beast, you don't know when it'll show up again. It could be on it's way to Washington DC, or it could be in the very room you're in right now. Never know," the clerk says.

"Changewing DNA? Why would they do this," I say, frozen in fear. It'll be alright, Shawn. Siare growls. "We just have to make sure we don't kill her. Just unconscious," I say. "If anything feels like things will go wrong, go get the others," "bring Carla back safe and sound, will you do that for me?" Dean says. Yes. I growl. "Thank you," Goodbye, Mom. Hopefully we won't have to call Berk. I love you. I growl. Oh man. How could today get any worse. I growl. I shouldn't have said that, because me, Toothless, and Siare feel sick. Dragon Flower. I groan. "What's Dragon Flower?" Mom says. "Dragon Flower? Oh, I remember last time our dragons had a deal with Dragon Flower," Hiccup shivers. "Here's something to note, if Dragon Flower affects Dragons, not humans, wonder how half dragons are affected," I say. "I don't know. All I know is that we have to find a Scauldron," Hiccup says. "Fun," I say. Flying to Berk, we land at the arena. "Go get the others," "on it!" Hiccup says. "Astrid! Where's everyone else?" Hiccup says. "They're with their dragons. Some strange person replanted Dragon Flower on Berk," Astrid says, petting Stormfly. "Oh. Well, it's at Lakesshore, too," Hiccup says. "Meet Shawn at the Academy. And bring the others," Hiccup says, running to the academy.

"So? They coming? I think it's taking effect on me, just not as bad," I say. "How can you tell?" Hiccup says. "I feel light headed. Astrid! Fishlegs! Guys! Glad you could come," I say, coughing. "Dragon Flower affecting you, Shawn?" Astrid says. "Yeah, but that's not the main problem. Dragon Flower is on my home, too. Toothless and Siare had to stay back. We'll need your help trying to get a Scauldron," I say, coughing. "Why don't we have Scauldy help?" Ruffnut suggests. "Excellent idea, Ruffnut," Hiccup says. "Yeah, but how are we going to get Scauldy? Our dragons can't fly and we can't get a boat," Fishlegs says. "Your dragons can't fly, but I can," I say, spreading my wings. "Ruffnut. You're going to have Shawn fly you so you can get Scauldy," Hiccup says. Flying over the ocean, Ruffnut calls for Scauldy. "Scauldy! How are you? We need your help," flying back to the arena, we're greeted with, "got it?" "Yup,"


	19. Chapter 19

After un planting the Dragon Flower, the dragons are feeling better, and so am I. "Who was that man?" Hiccup says. "I don't know. He was wearing black everything. Black pants, black shoes, black coat. He looked kinda weird," Astrid says. "Him," I say, fueled with a new kind of rage. "You know him?" Astrid says. "No. But he turned Carla into something horrifying. Something worse than the Screaming Death," I say. "What!" Astrid says. "Yeah. They turned her into a Screaming Death, Monstrous Nightmare, and Changwing, all in one dragon. The Screaming Nightmare," I say. "Let's go, Shawn," Hiccup says. "Stay here. Be ready for my, or Toothless's return," I say. Flying off. Back near Lakesshore, the Dragon Flower is taking effect again, but not as strong because of the antidote. "Toothless! Here, drink up, bud," Hiccup says. "Here, Siare. It'll help with your sickness," I say. Thank you. What's going on? Siare growls. Dragon Flower. Poisonous to reptiles and dragons. Toothless growls. "Let's go uproot some Dragon Flower," I say. "I think we got them all," Hiccup says. "I think so too. I'm going to go get rid of these. And give Scauldy a thank you snack," I say, flying off. "You've got some explaining to do, Shawn," Mom says. "Actually, no I don't. I'll explain why I don't have to explain later. I think Carla's back," I say.

"Let's go," Hiccup says. "Stay here and be ready to fly home," Hiccup says, mounting me with his sword in hand. "Ah, as expected. She returned. How's my little beast doing?" The Clerk says. I know you're here, Shawn. Go away before it's too late. Carla growls. "I thought so. Wait, what are you looking at?" The clerk says. "They're! Get them, Girl!" He pushes a button on a wrist thing and Carla starts flying after us. "Go, Toothless! Get the others!" Hiccup shouts. And bring Siare to Berk! I roar. I warned you, Shawn. I'm sorry. I can't control it. Carla growls. It's okay. We're going to try to- I'm cut short as something hits my side. I'm sorry, Babe! Carla roars. It's- fine! I understand! I roar. I understand now. She has control of her mind, but not her new body. I'm knocked unconscious while Hiccup is trapped under me. "So you got another rider, I see?" The clerk says. "Nope. Just a temporary one," Hiccup says, spraying Zippleback gas. Hiccup uses my tail to fan the gas off of us and he lights it. The noise itself is enough to wake me up. "What the-" the Clerk screams. "Get them! What? Where'd they go?" I see the riders flying in. "What in the name of Thor?" Fishlegs says. "That thing looks, awesome!" Tuffnut says. "That thing is Carla," Hiccup says.

"Just hang back unless Shawn can't handle it anymore," Shawn. Go, now! I don't want to hurt you. Carla roars. I'm sorry, Babe, but this is for your own good. I roar, flying up. Once I'm high enough, I start spiraling down, readying a plasma blast. I'm sorry. I love you. I roar, firing at Carla. I love you to. Sorry. She roars, slamming her tail into me. I go flying away, unconscious again. This time, I slam into Carla's house. "Shawn!" Mom screams. "Shawn! Shawn! You okay, Shawn? Shawn!" Mom's terrified. I'm not moving a single muscle. I'm sorry, Babe. Goodbye! Carla roars. Shawn! Toothless and Siare roar. Shawn! Oh Shawn. Siare growls. Shawn. Toothless growls. "Oh no," Fishlegs says, walking up to my limp body. "Aww man. He was just getting to be cool, too," Ruffnut and Tuffnut say. There's a moment of silence. After a few hours, "c'mon, bud. Let's go home," Hiccup says, starting to mount Toothless. No! Toothless growls, pushing Hiccup off the saddle. "Toothless? We can't stay here. We need to get back to Berk," Hiccup says. No! You need to get back to Berk. I'm staying here. Toothless growls. So am I. Siare growls. "Come on, Hiccup," Astrid says. "Goodbye, bud," Hiccup says, flying away with the others. Hours pass by and Toothless and Siare are still by me.

Ugh. Siare is still lying on me. You say something, Toothless? Siare growls. No? Toothless growls back. Get- off- me- please. I struggle to growl. Shawn! Toothless and Siare roar. "What's all the commotion- Shawn!" Mom says. Ugh! Glad to see you too, Mom. I growl. "Welcome back, Shawn," Dean says. Good to be back. I growl. So, what about Carla? Toothless growls. I'm sorry sir but we have to stop this madness, even if it means killing her. I growl. "You wouldn't," Dean says. I'm truly, honestly sorry, sir. I growl. "Hmph. If it means stopping this madman's rampage, then by any means necessary, do what you have to do," Dean says. I'll try my best to keep her alive. I growl. Come on, you two. Let's put a stop to this. To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

You said she was near? Siare growls. Yeah. Very near. I growl. Shawn? Why are you here? He's going to have me after you. Carla growls. Try to resist. Try to fight him. I growl. I can't. Behind you! Carla roars. I fly out of the way before he can have Carla hurt me. "I have you now, beast!" He says. Toothless! Stay back! I roar. When did this go so wrong. I wish that my life was back to normal. No hiding secrets, no dragons, no Berk. Just, normal. Shawn! Carla roars. Next, all I see is white and red, then black. Shawn! Siare and Toothless roar. Shawn! Oh, what have you made me do! Carla roars, taking control of her new form and protecting my limp body. "He's dead. I'm done with you, now," the clerk says, throwing something at Carla. Ah! What was that! Carla roars. "Your freedom, now that that Night Fury is dead," he says, leaving. Carla's back to her normal self and she's running over to my body. "Shawn! Shawn! Say something, anything!" Carla screams. "No," Carla's crying. With Toothless flying to Berk, Carla has Siare carry my body to her wrecked house. "Shawn!" Mom screams. "Is he okay?" Mom says. Carla's silent. He's- Siare starts. "No. Who- who did this?" Mom asks. With those words, Carla runs to her room, crying. She did. The bad man made her kill him. Siare

Growls. "What? Carla? She- she killed him?" Mom says, tearing up. It wasn't her fault. She was being controlled. Siare growls. "Lie him in this room here," Mom says. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. I- I didn't mean to," Carla says. "It's okay. It wasn't your move," Mom says. "I- I'm going to lie down in my room," Carla says. "This can't be happening," Mom says, hugging my limp corpse. May I have a moment? Siare growls. "Sure," Mom says. Shawn. She growls. Meanwhile, at Berk. "Toothless! Hey, bud!" Hiccup says, obviously missing his friend. "What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup says, noticing the sadness in Toothless's eyes. Shawn. He's- he's dead. Carla killed him. Toothless growls. "Bud, I can finally understand you!" Hiccup says, then realizing what Toothless said. "Oh. No," Hiccup says, shocked. "What?" Astrid says. "It's Shawn," Hiccup says. "What about him?" Astrid says. "He- Carla killed him," Hiccup says. "What? But, why?" Astrid says. Carla was the Screaming Nightmare. She couldn't control her new body. That strange man that planted the Dragon Flower, he was the one who had control of Carla. Toothless growls, Hiccup relaying it to the others. Back home, no-one bothers being with my corpse. No-one except Carla. No-one except the girl who killed the guy she talked to when no one else did.

"Why? Why did this happen? Why can't people just be as normal as people like Snotlout," Carla says. I don't know how, but, I feel an aching throughout my entire body. I mean, nothing, nothing was not aching. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Snotlout. I struggle to growl. Snotlout- isn't- normal. I manage to growl. "Shawn!" Carla screams, giving me a kiss. Seven weeks. I groan. "What?" It's been seven weeks since you first kissed me. I groan. What's all the- Shawn! Siare roars. Shawn! You're alive again! She growls, landing on top of me, giving me a hug, I think. I won't be if you do that again. I groan. Siare runs out of the room while Carla helps me out. "Shawn!" Mom screams. I keep her off me with my tail. No hugs yet. I'm still extremely weak. I growl. "Oh. I'm sorry," Mom says. It's okay. I growl. Having Carla lead me back into the room, she leaves, shutting the door so I can get some clothes on. "Siare. Go tell Berk that I live," I say. "When I regain my strength. Somebody is going to die.


	21. Chapter 21

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day, there's talk all over school about how the Night Fury is dead. School goes on as it did before, learning, playing in the band, trying to hide my wings and tail. Well, not Band. The first few minutes into playing, the band teacher says, "Shawn? Why aren't you playing?" "Because," I say. "Because isn't an answer. Now, why aren't you playing?" He persists an answer out of me, and it's getting me ticked. "Because I can't," I say. "Give me an answer. Why aren't you playing?" The band teacher is getting mad. I'm ticked. "Fine. You want to know why I'm not playing? Because I died, okay? That good enough of an answer? I was verified dead. Zero heartbeat. Flatlined. That a good enough answer? Because it sure is for me!" I shout. "Excuse me," I say, not noticing I had a small roar in my voice. "Shawn! Everything okay, Shawnie?" Carla says. "I could hear you down the hall. My whole class did. And I'm pretty sure we weren't the only one," "everything okay, here?" A teacher says. "Yes, everything's okay," I say with a growl in my voice. "Shawn, your voice," Carla says. Pop! We hear a gunshot and the next thing I know, I'm lying on the floor, in a small puddle of blue blood, wings torn through my shirt. "What!" The teacher backs away./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-7ee8e793-7bc8-a89b-5f42-149d3f0d3633" style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What was- What the-?" Students say, noticing a kid with wings sticking out of his shirt. "Is that, Shawn?" A kid says. I'm getting up, weak. "The Night Fury," somebody else says. "A student at our school," well, guess I don't have to hide my secret anymore. "So, the talent show? It was authentic? The roar?" A kid says. "Is that more important that a student shot?" I say, growling. "I'm sorry," he backs away. "Wait, if Shawn is the Night Fury. Then that means Carla is his rider," the freshman girl says. "Everyone just back up! Okay?" Carla shouts. Changing to Night Wing, Carla runs to the lockers and grabs the old saddle. You kept that thing? I growl as she straps it on. "Yeah. I had a feeling I'd need it here at school someday," Carla says. Hang low. I growl. "Alright," Carla says. Stretching my wings, it's been a few days since I did that, I charge through open doors. Dramatic exits. I think I like those. Flying to where Carla was changed, I check to see if they'd be there. No, they moved. "They're not here," Carla says. Any ideas? I growl. "No. Wait, yes. But now since they think you're dead-" There! I cut Carla short. I see the clerk walking by a window. So, I heard you're alive. I hear a growl. Toothless! Glad you could join. Is Siare here? I growl. Why wouldn't she be? She growls. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey. I growl. So, why are we crouched? Siare growls. Him. I growl. So what do we do? Toothless growls. Just surround him against the wall. I growl. Okay. Siare growls. I jump first, scaring him against the wall. "What? I thought you were dead!" He says. Surprise. Now, come help. I growl. Toothless and Siare jump down. "What? Two- two riders?" He says. He tries to dash to his left. A shot from Siare prevents that. Same with Toothless. He tries to sprint past me but is stopped by my tail. "Okay, you got me, what do you want?" He says. Payback. I growl. "He says he wants payback," Carla says. "Is that the, Night Fury?" A person paying by says. "Okay. Just make it quick," he says. You aren't seriously going to kill him, are you? Siare growls. No. I growl. Turning around, I smack the clerk with my tail, knocking him out. Okay, that hurt! I growl. Carla saddles Siare with the new saddle while strapping the clerk to me. Flying off to the police, Hiccup flies back to Berk while we turn in the clerk to the authorities. Glad that's over. I growl. "Same here. So, wonder how school will be, everyone knowing your secret," Carla says. We'll see. I growl. "Isn't that the Night Fury kid?" Flying to school, I'm not afraid to land. "Hey, Shawn!" Kids say. Hey. I growl. I head to the locker room with my clothes in a bag strapped on my new saddle.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Walking out of the locker room, I have no need to hide my wings and tail. The excitement kinda dies down near to the end of the day. Feels weird not having to hide my wings. I growl on the flight to Carla's house. "Well, see you later, Shawn," Carla says, kissing my head. See ya later. I growl. I can tell that things are going to be different. I growl to myself on the flight home. "So, how was your new day of school?" Mom says, preparing food for the fight to Berk. Good. I growl. "Good. Oh, you and Carla left some stuff at Berk. They're in your room," Mom says, undoing my saddle. Oh? I growl. Opening the large package, I see the Gronkle Iron shield and dagger. That's where that went! I growl. "Everything's packed for the flight up, and back," Mom says. Thanks, Mom. I growl. You ready? I growl. "For what?" Carla says. Diving down, I level out above the water. "Really?" Carla says. Yes. I growl. Arriving at Berk, we're greeted by nobody. Hello? I roar. Nothing. Nothing but the growling of a Terrible Terror. Where is everyone? I growl. "I know. It's odd," Carla says. H- hello? We hear a scared growl. Wh- whose there? The voice says again. Where is everyone? And where are you? I growl. How can I trust you? "It's okay, we are friends of Hiccup," Carla says.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.1500000000000001; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Oh. Well, I'm behind you. Turn completely around and I'm in the house to the right. House to the right. Oh. Hello there. I growl. Toothless? What happened to your voice? The strange dragon growls. I'm not Toothless. I'm Shawn. I'm friends with Toothless. Where are they? I growl. They're at Dragon Island. I'm staying here to look for any survivors. She growls. Survivors? What happened here? I growl. I don't know. Very strange men came here with fiery metal. Killed Vikings. Dragons. Whatever didn't look like them, they killed. I'm Mara, by the way. Mara growls. Nice to meet you. I'm Shawn. I growl. Shawn? The Night Fury Kid? Mara growls. Yes. So, Dragon Island? I growl. Yes. I'll help you get there. Mara growls. Thank you. I growl.span/p 


	22. Chapter 22

Straight ahead. Mara growls. Thank you, again. I growl. I'm heading back, continuing my search. Mara growls. What were armed people doing at Berk? I growl. "I dunno. What scares me is that they shot any and everything that wasn't one of them," Carla says. Flying, we see a motor boat heading in the direction we just came from, towards Berk. "What? You think that's them?" Carla says. Hope not. I growl. Landing, we're greeted by Terrible Terrors, and Astrid, after I get some pants and a shirt on. "Shawn! What are you doing here? Stoick is back but he doesn't know you! Run now before he-" Astrid is cut short as we hear "There! There's one of them! Run, Astrid!" What? They don't recognize me? "Guys," I say, before I see one of those ball things on a rope. "Ah!" I scream, trying to run. I'm to worn out to fly away. I'm running as I hear, "Go arrange a search party and search the island for him, or his landing point," Oh right. Stoick doesn't know me, and I am dressed like one of the men who were on that boat. Running, I have to stop to catch my breath, noticing an AK-47 assault rifle, a pistol, ammo for both, and scorched body armor. Getting the guns and armor, I head out on the motor boat that was there also, I head out for Berk, out of sight from Dragon Island.

I'm sorry Carla. I say to myself, seeing Dragon Island vanish before my eyes. Looking ahead, I see I'm catching up to the boat we saw before. "Hey!" One of them say. "Hey!" I shout back. Slowing down I steady my speed to match the other boat's speed. "What happened to you?" They say. "Oh, I was sneaking around their new island, scouting their hideout. I was driven away by a dragon," I lie. "Oh. You okay?" They say, reminding me that my body armor was scorched. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine," I say. "Good," they say. Back at Berk, I walk off, saying I'm going for a walk. Heading back into the house Mara was hiding in, I hear stop right there. "Mara. It's me, Shawn," I say. Oh, I'm so sorry- wait, stay away! Mara says. "I wouldn't kill another dragon," I say, putting the rifle down. Oh, good. Why are you here dressed like one of them? I almost killed you. Mara growls. Mara is a surprisingly small Deadly Nadder, about half the size. "Well, thankfully you didn't. I got chased off by Stoick," I say. Oh. Well, you want to help me get out of here? Mara growls. "I dunno how I'll get a human-size Nadder out of here without notice," I say. "Stay here," running to the woods, out of Berk, I fire a plasma blast and run into Berk. "What happened!" A man says. "Night Fury- back- in woods," I say, panting.

"Let's go! Grab the Fifty Cal and follow me!" The man says. Almost everyone leaves, one man heaving a minigun and about five guys carrying belts of ammo for it. A Fifty Cal minigun! Jeez! "I thought I heard a dragon this way!" I say, motioning the remaining to come with me. Running past Mara's hiding house, I slip away from the group. "Now's our chance! Let's go!" I say, running. Mara's following me. Nice job distracting them. Mara growls. "I'll meet you at Berk. Go! They're coming back!" I say. Thank you. Mara growls, flying off. "We think he left," the Fifty Cal man says. "Oh. Well, he'll probably be back," I say. "It got away," one of the other group says. "Where were you guys?" The Fifty Cal man says, setting the gun down, still having a full thing of ammo. The ammo carriers lay their strips of ammo on the barrels. "I'm going to get this clean and running smoothly. Okay?" I say. "Sure thing," the Fifty Cal man says, not paying attention. Grabbing it and the ammo, I run off, loading the gun and ammo into a small boat. Nobody heard me take off. Mara flies down noticing the Fifty Cal. What's that? She growls, scared. "Something very powerful that they used to kill dragons. Now going to be used against them. I'm going to try to get Stoick's trust," I say.

Reaching Dragon Island, I hear Toothless roar Shawn! I heard about you being driven- Toothless stops. "What is that?" Hiccup says. "It's a big weapon that was theirs. But it's going to be used against them, now," I say. With Toothless guarding me, we walk up to Stoick. "What is he doing here?" Stoick says. "He wants to help fight for Berk, dad," Hiccup says. I unload my rifle and pistol, throwing them down, alongside the vest. "Well, we could use their weapons against them. I still don't trust-" I cut Stoick off, changing into Night Wing. "What!" Stoick says. "Dad. This is that other Night Fury we've been talking about. Night Wing, or Shawn," Hiccup says. "Glad to have you here, Shawn," Stoick says. "Shawn!" I hear Carla. Carla! I roar. "Shawn! What are your doing with those guns?" Carla says. For you in the fight, if you fight for Berk. I growl. "Good. Because I'm no good with anything else," Carla says, picking up the rifle. I also managed to nab their Minigun. I growl. "What!" Carla says. I fly off to the boat. Flying back, I drop the Minigun gently with it's ammo. "The Dragon Killer," Vikings say. "It's now on our side," Valka says. "I'm going to go see what they're up to," I say, strapping on the vest. Flying there, I tuck my wings and tail inside my pants and vest. "Welcome back," a familiar voice says. "Oh!

Crap! You scared me," I say, jumping. "Sorry. Hey, when you head back to Dragon Island, can you take me with you?" Jacob says. I pull him into a house nearby, shutting the door. "How do you know?" I say. "I saw you grab that man's stuff and head off on the boat I was hiding in," Jacob says. "Listen. I know you're friends with Carla's Night Fury. Take me with you back to Dragon Island so I can fight for his kind. I'm sick and tired of fighting for Lukas in fear. I'd like to fight from my own will," Jacob says. "Well, can you carry this vest for me when we reach the edge of the island?" I say. "Sure thing. Why?" "You'll see," heading out for the cove, I hand him the vest. "Alright. Please don't freak out," I say. "Why would I- What the!" Jacob says, witnessing the change. I motion him to climb on. "Okay, let's go," Jacob says, scared. Back at Dragon Island, I have Carla tell Stoick that Berk has an experienced fighter with his rifle. "Good. We need all the help we can get,"


	23. Chapter 23

Dirt kicking up everywhere. Toothless is flying around for another shot at the enemy. Pop! I hear a 30.06 round shot off. Dad! Gracia roars. Toothless! I roar. Toothless is hit! I roar to Carla. "Oh no! Toothless!" Carla says. I fly down to the wounded Night Fury. Siare! Help! I roar. What happened! Siare roars. Toothless had been shot down! I roar. No! Siare roars. Dad! No, dad. Will he be okay, Night Wing? Gracia growls. Your dad will be okay, Gracia. Toothless is strong. He has to make it. I growl. Oww. That hurt. Toothless groans. Dad! You're okay! Gracia roars. Of course I am, darling. You think your dad can't handle a shot? Toothless growls. Oh thank Thor you're alright, dear. Siare growls. Help me get Toothless to safety, Siare. I growl, trying to get Toothless out of the line of fire. "Bud!" Hiccup says, running to the wounded dragon. Both me and Siare's saddles are covered in Toothless's blood. He's okay, Hiccup. I growl, having Carla relay it to Hiccup. "Good. You stay here and rest while Astrid gets you patched up, bud," Hiccup says, trying to keep Toothless, and himself, calm. Will do, Hiccup. Toothless growls. Gracia, you stay here and keep Hiccup and your dad company. Me and Jacob have a little visiting to do. I growl. It's been five years since Berk was first attacked by Lukas's group.

Things have been awesome since then. Toothless and Siare had beautiful kids. Gracia, and Nightshade. I don't have to hide my secret from the world anymore. Things have been running smoothly. Except for a few threats here and there, no real acts of hostility towards Night Wing or Berk. Stoick died of old age and Hiccup is Berk's new chief. Everything's been good, up to now. Well, guess people never change. What am I talking about? Well, Lukas, the clerk, as we used to know him, got out and rallied up people who didn't fight in fear, but in their twisted hearts to kill anything unnatural, still. But, we were prepared. Astrid now rides Siare because Stormfly died. Turned out she was old and going to die soon. Sad, I know. But, aside from the few deaths, everything's been good. Dad's service in the military is over, so he has time for his odd family. Everything's been good, until today. Lukas's group gathered enough courage to raid Berk. Luckily, me, Jacob, Carla, and Dad were there. So, this is where I leave this for the next book. Hope you enjoyed this book and hope you will enjoy the next one. Also watch for this book's play format coming later. (Maybe)


	24. Authors Notes

**Dragonbreeder123: Hey I would like to thank you for reading**

**Life of a Dragon **

**by Furywriter1998 **

**helped by Dragonbreeder123**

**We would like to hear what you think of the story Life of a Dragon or if there anything we could do.**

**Furywriter1998: "To let you readers know, this is my first fanfic I've fully written, and yes, I know, I didn't do that new paragraph thing with each new dialogue, but that'll be fixed in Book Two. I hope you enjoy this and let us know what you think!"**

**Dragonbreeder123: Book II is right now being made, but we are always opened for ideas, so don't be afraid to share your ideas to us and we will see if it'll work or not. If so, we'll make sure you would get some of the credit for it. Thanks and keep us posted. :D **


End file.
